Hell sleep over
by dragon087
Summary: The twins pull a prank that blows up the griffindor common room forcing them to be split up into other houses. Sparks fly leading into strong bonds and the revealing of spiteful curses and unexpected twists. Dramonie n other pairings Give it a chance!
1. pranked

A/N: I only own a couple of characters in this story, and the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

It was dinnertime when it happened. Fred and George had been missing from the table, which worried the Gryffindors. Earlier that day, the twins had been seen purchasing some very dangerous prankster items from the joke shop Cackles, in Hogsmeade. , Harry's invisibility cloak went missing, along with his Marauder's Map.

"You don't think Fred and George would sneak something dangerous into the school just to prank people, do you?" asked Hermione, wondering where the two boys were.

"I bet they were the ones who took the cloak and map from my trunk ," said Harry with a touch of annoyance in his concern as to their whereabouts.

"You know, I wouldn't put it past them either," said Ron as he stuffed his mouth with chicken. "They're probably sneaking it in now."

"Those brothers of yours are going to—" Hermione stopped mid-sentence as Fred and George entered the Great Hall, with just five minutes left of dinner.

"Hello," they said in unison, taking a seat on either side of Hermione.

"And what have YOU two been up to? You've been gone all day," said Hermione, staring from one to the other.

"Oh, just the usual," said Fred vaguely.

"Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary," said George.

"Really?" asked Hermione doubtfully. "Then, will you explain why Harry's cloak and map are missing?"

"Oh. Yeah, sorry, Harry, we borrowed it," Fred said in a voice that conveyed an apology.

"Yeah, but we put it back in your trunk," George assured.

"Why the bloody hell are your hands blue?" Ron demanded as he stared at their palms.

"That is none of your business, Ronniekins," said George.

"Well, if that got on my cloak…" Harry warned.

"Oh no, you two bought those new Berry Burst Bombs from Cackles joke shop, didn't you!" exclaimed Hermione angrily. "I swear, if you set that of—"

" Professor! Professor! We have a problem!" Filch came screaming into the Great Hall. He limped as fast as he could manage all the way up to the headmaster's chair.

"The...the Gryffindor...the common room...everything blue...the entrance is gone… collapsed," he managed, out of breath. Dumbledore stood and pulled him aside. They talked quietly.

"You two are so dead," said Hermione looking at the twins, who were trying to wipe the ink (a little futilely) off of their hands.

"That's where you're wrong," said George.

"And why am I wrong?" Hermione inquired. "You two are going to get in trouble."

They looked at Hermione and thought for a while. "Nah," they both said in stereo, thoroughly unconcerned as always.

"If I may have your attention," Dumbledore announced, standing up. The entire hall went silent. "I would like all Gryffindors to stay here tonight, as well as one prefect from the other houses."

Murmurs erupted in the room as rumours started flying, though no one knew what was going on, least of all Harry, Ron, and Hermione (the latter of whom was still glaring at the twins). Needless to say, dinner was finished up quickly, and although the other houses tried to stay as long as they could to find out what was happening, they were eventually all ushered away to their dormitories. When the hall finally emptied, there were only the Gryffindors, three prefects, Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore himself.

"This is a serious situation. Until further notice, the Gryffindor common room is now off limits," said Dumbledore gravely. There were loud noises of complaints, which quieted as Dumbledore powered through. "There's been an accident." He looked over at Fred and George who, despite the dark silence, smiled like they were innocent. "This incident has caused your common room and the stairs leading to your dorms to collapse. It is safe to say that your rooms are still intact, and house elves will be here shortly with your personal belongings and luggage. However, for the time being, we are going to divide you into other houses."

"What?" Hermione Granger, of all people, screamed the loudest out of everyone's objections. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Miss Granger, this is a very serious matter," said Professor Dumbledore with a somewhat clipped tone, "and I would greatly appreciate an appropriate conduct. Now, Professor McGonagall will be splitting you up evenly into the other houses, and you will be escorted there by your new house prefects. Prefects from Gryffindor House, you are still prefects and thus will still have your duties and will represent your house." Dumbledore paused, and then spotted something right outside the Great Hall doors. "Oh and here are the house elves with your belongings," he said, gesturing.

The house elves entered ten at a time, and made quick effort of handing everyone their things. Hermione, as per her personality, expressed facial discomfort at seeing the house elves labouring, but kept her mouth shut.

"If you'll please get into lines so I can split you up," ordered Professor McGonagall to the students. They all obeyed, and she efficiently separated them into three groups. Harry and Ron, to their relief, ended up together in the group to the right, but unfortunately for Hermione, she ended up in the middle group with Lavender Brown and Ginny. The rest of the group was made up of second years, as well as a couple of first, third, and fourth years.

"There have been beds added to the other dorms for you all," Dumbledore concluded. "I am sorry about this inconvenience; we will be avidly pursuing a remedy to the situation. In the meantime I wish you all a good night." With one last compassionate look, he left through the side door, leaving them with Professor McGonagall.

Not wasting a beat, McGonagall proceeded to announce the students' new housing. "The group on the right shall be roomed with Ravenclaws, the group in the middle shall be with Slytherin, and the last group goes with Hufflepuff. There will be no change in room setting apart from, of course, the House colours. Prefects, if you will escort everyone to their rooms."

Hermione tried to join the group on the right, not just to be with Harry and Ron but to get away from the Slytherins, however McGonagall caught her. Under McGonagall's disparaging eye, Hermione reluctantly rejoined the group and followed the Slytherin prefect, Pansy Parkinson, to the Slytherin common room. Ron and Harry gave her identical looks of both sympathy and support, but somehow, Hermione failed to see any upside in her new situation.

"Do you think the guys will be up?" asked Lavender a sixth year girl named Sylvia. They had just reached the entrance for to the Slytherin common room. Hermione rolled her eyes at Lavender's rather lecherous question.

"Hang in there, Hermione," said Ginny. She herself was far from happy about the new arrangements, but at least her two best friends weren't in a totally separate house. Sighing, she rested her trunk and her book bag down, next to the statue of a snake coiled around a man, and sat beside a scowling Hermione

"The password is 'pure'," announced Pansy a few moments later to the blank wall. Without warning, it opened up into an ominous archway, stairs leading up and an indeterminable distance away from the corridor. Hermione and Ginny shared an uncertain look.

"Come on, let's go," said Ginny, with more confidence than she felt, as she helped Hermione up. Hermione picked up her trunk and stepped through the archway, climbing the stone stairs with Ginny and the group of displeased Gryffindors.

They climbed the steps and stepped into a dark common room. It was just like the Gryffindor room, but in Slytherin colours. Everyone went silent when they entered.

"What the hell are the Gryffindors doing here?"

Hermione and Ginny turned to see Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin, standing there, his shirt unbuttoned and his tie undone.

"Oh cool it, hot head. Someone blew up their bloody common room and now they have to live in other houses," said Pansy. She, Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini were essentially the de facto heads of their house, much like Harry, Ron, and Hermione were. The homicidal prejudices between the two houses were mainly over, but Gryffindor and Slytherin still remained enemies. Well, some of them did.

Malfoy stood there staring them down along with Blaise. They walked past the Gryffindors, Malfoy's face scrunched up. He turned and started to talk to Blaise, who started laughing.

"Okay, first years in here," said Pansy as they arrived at the first set of doors.

On the left were boys and on the right girls. When they finally reached the seventh floor and entered the room, they found that there was a whole row of extra beds in the back, in Gryffindor colours. Hermione chose the bed in the middle and Ginny chose the one next to it. There was a nightstand in between every bed with a lamp on it, and Hermione immediately set her trunk down and pulled out her nightgown. It was a silky black gown with a matching robe, stopping mid-thigh but going down to the back of her knees. She placed it on her bed and drew the curtains closed to change. She put her now beautiful curls into a sloppy bun and searched in her bag for a book to read before bed.

"Ginny," she said.

"Yeah?" Ginny answered, looking up from her trunk.

"Have you seen my bag?" Hermione asked, searching around.

"Oh no…Hermione, you left it by that statue," said Ginny concernedly, as she pulled on the robe she had just taken out of her trunk. Hers was a pale gold night gown, but otherwise matched Hermione's; Hermione's mom had bought them for the two girls when Ginny had slept over at her house once and they'd gone shopping.

"Okay, ah, I'll be right back then," Hermione said, running past the many girls still up talking. She walked into the common room and was surprised to see Malfoy and Zabini still up. Their eyes shot up as she approached them. She bent down and looked at the paper Malfoy'd been bent over, temporarily forgetting about the bag.

"Potions," she whispered. She quickly scanned the paper and found a few messed up things. She stood straight up again and looked Malfoy in the eye. "You might want to look that over before you hand it in. There are a couple of spelling mistakes, and the dragon scale is used in the antidote, the dragon hide used in the potion itself," she said, taking out her wand fixing a few things.

"Give me my paper, Granger, I don't need your help," Malfoy snapped.

"Hey man, we don't want Snape on our tail again," Blaise said. To Hermione, he added, "It'd be great if you look it over for us." He held up his paper as well as Malfoy's, a glorious smile planted on his face.

Hermione hesitated, but then sighed. "Sure, but in return you have to go get my bag from beside the statue of the snake outside the entrance," she said.

"Deal. I'll be right back," said Blaise, getting up and walking towards the exit.

"Who said you can sit?" said Malfoy, watching her take Blaise's seat.

"You should really grow up, like your friend has." She said, crossing her legs and using a Potions book that was on the table to lean on.

"That's mi—" Malfoy stopped mid-sentence when she leaned back and her robe fell open.

"Oh, sorry, here," She leaned toward the table and switched the books, not knowing she was giving Malfoy a great view. She sat there for a while fixing their papers, and a couple of minutes later Blaise came back.

"What took you so long?" Malfoy said.

"Peeves grabbed your bag, Hermione, so..."

"When did you start calling her Hermione?" Draco demanded.

"Since she saved my butt and yours with this Potions essay it is due tomorrow, so we can practice without having this on my already packed schedule, twit," said Blaise crossly, taking a seat next to Hermione flashing her a friendly smile.

"You really should stop being so immature, Malfoy," Hermione said, handing the boys back their papers. Slightly curious, she added, "So you guys can't practice without handing your reports in first?"

"Thanks, and yeah, this was an old report we didn't do 'cause of a Quidditch game," Blaise answered with a friendly smile. Hermione looked at Malfoy, who was packing up his things.

"Well, at least someone has manners," she sniped, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Thanks Gra…er, Hermione," Malfoy mumbled grudgingly, looking up at her as he closed his bag.

"Goodnight. And I'll see you two Saturday morning," Hermione said primly as she turned to go.

"Why Saturday?" asked Blaise, ignoring the fact that Hermione could still very much hear them.

"Tomorrow's Saturday," said Malfoy, as if Blaise was an idiot.

"Oh, well then why didn't she just say tomorrow?" Blaise said, slightly confused.

Malfoy and Blaise, not fazed by much, simply shrugged, deeming the comment not of much consequence.

When Hermione finally got up the stairs and approached her new room, she heard a lot of giggling. She opened it to see five girls sitting in a circle laughing.

"Come on, Hermione, come play Truth or Dare!" said Ginny excitedly, pulling her over, ignoring Hermione's resistance.

A/N: Review, review, review, please.


	2. Truth or Dare

A/N::: I'm back and I wrote the next chapter. Reminder- I only own a couple of characters in this story the rest belong to. Thanks for those warnings on the spelling mistakes I was half asleep when I posted it and I guess I didn't review it enough.

Chapter 2

Hermione sat down a little surprised with what she saw." So you guys have been up this whole time," she said.

"Yeah Granger, we decided to put everything behind us, plus from what I heard you Gryffindor's aren't so innocent any ways," said Pansy Parkinson.

"Well you Slytherins aren't as stuck up as we thought either," said Ginny.

Hermione looked over the small girl group. There were only four of them, Ginny, Pansy, Lavender and now Hermione. They all were in one circle of gossip and games.

"OK, since Granger's back," said Pansy getting up. She went over to her bed and opened her trunk. They watched as she searched through it for a while before pulling out a bottle of mead. She transfigured four glasses and handed them around." Let the real fun begin.". She poured everyone a generous amount.

"Drinks up," said Lavender immediately taking the glass. "Cheers to–"

"A new friend ship," Ginny said, finishing Lavender's sentence.

"OK" said Ginny as they put down their empty glasses." Let's continue our game. Hermione it's your turn," said Ginny. "Truth or dare."

"I think I'll play it safe… truth" Hermione said

"Is it true that you're still a virgin?" asked Pansy.

Hermione thought for a couple of seconds. She really didn't want to answer but eventually responded. "Yes."

"I, no offense, I thought that you'd gave yourself to Weasley " said Pansy.

"Oh no, Ron and I never went out, I gave up on him in fifth year," Hermione said, downing her second glass. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"OK Pansy, it's your turn, truth of dare" said Lavender, happy to break up the silence.

"Um dare," said Pansy, pouring everyone more mead.

"OK, I dare you to... run into the boy's dorm and yell I love Gryffindor, in your undergarments" said Lavender, smirking at Pansy.

"I can do that," she said. With that she took of her nightgown and walked toward the door.

"Oh, scream it while you're jumping on…Blaise Zabine's bed" said Lavender her eyes sparking with mischievousness. Pansy blushed red and left the room.

"Why Blasé?" asked Hermione.

"Because, Pansy has a crush on him" said Ginny.

"I LOVE GRYFFINDOR"

"PANSY, WHAT THE HELL"

They rolled over on the floor laughing like maniacs. Pansy slammed the door as she ran into the room flustered. She stared at the girls rolling around on the floor mimicking what she did.

"Hahaha that was so much funnier than I'd imagined" said Lavender, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"OK it's your turn Lavender," said Pansy ready for pay back. "Truth or dare"?

"Dare, I am not afraid of a Slytherins," said Lavender.

"OK, I dare you to go in there and kiss Goyle…on the lips and break it when he does for air" said pansy.

"I can't kiss that gorilla he's so, eeewww" Lavender said truly disgusted.

"Well you have to," said Pansy.

Lavender got up slowly and left the room. Minutes later she came back running straight into the bathroom to brush her teeth and clean out her mouth. They laughed making faces of how Goyle would have looked.

"Ok...ok it's Ginny's turn," said Hermione. "Truth or–"

"I have a boyfriend so I'll stick with truth," said Ginny proud of her legitimist reason.

"OK, is it true you and Harry were doing it in the room of requirements yesterday?" said Hermione getting back for earlier.

"Yes," said Ginny blushing.

"Was he good?" asked Pansy.

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to tell you that," said Ginny her voice very sarcastic.

"Wait a minute, did you say the room of requirements?" asked Pansy.

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"I found it once but forgot where it was," said Pansy.

"I'll show you guys tomorrow," said Hermione.

"Yeah we can make it our hide out, unless Ginny and Potter aren't occupying it." Pansy jumped out of reach as Ginny dived for her. They laughed as Ginny chased Pansy around the room.

"OK guys settle down...I think it's… yeah it's Hermione's turn," said Lavender." Truth or dare?"

"Tru–"

"Granger come on drink this and relax," said Pansy. Hermione downed her glass and sighed before answering. "Dare."

"Brilliant, I dare you to kiss Malfoy and wait till he ends it, in your undergarments" said Lavender.

"What the hell, this is my first dare go easy on me," said Hermione.

"To late the dare is stated," said Lavender.

"Come on Granger, just get this over with," said Pansy, finding nothing wrong with the dare. "We all had to suffer".

Hermione striped to her bra and undies and grabbed the mead bottle and finished it.

"Well what are you girls doing?"

Hermione stared blackly at the door, the empty mead bottle in her hand.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini stood by the door, both clad in a pair of pajama bottoms. Blaize was holding a bottle and smirking.

A/N: I hope you liked it and yeah it was short but review I love reviews


	3. Ginnys' revenge

A/N: hey people, hope you enjoy this fic

Chapter 3

Hermione blushed and quickly pulled her robe together. She sat down and looked at the floor embarrassed.

"Hey guys, come play," said Pansy. "But you have to share the drinks," she finished motioning to the bottle of alcohol.

"Sure if you ladies can handle it," said Draco as Blaise put a bottle of fire whiskey in front of them. Hermione's head shot up._ Great, _she thought_. They keep a stock of alcohol in their dorm._

"Yeah we can handle it, if you can handle a game of truth or dare," said Lavender her eyes looking them up and down.

"Sure, whose turn is it?" said Draco.

"Oh yeah, it's Hermione," said Ginny. "Well go on Hermione."

The boys sat and Hermione stared Ginny down.

"What if I drink fire whiskey instead of doing it," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe the next round," said Ginny tilting her head to the side.

Hermione got up and walked over to Malfoy. "Can we do it in private," she mumbled.

"Do what," said Draco looking slightly worried. Ginny whistled.

"Get up Malfoy," Hermione said very mad that her best friend would do this. It was very low.

"Where are we going?" Draco said standing up, a smirk replacing the worried look on his. Hermione pulled him out of the room and into the girls' bathroom, where they took their showers.

"What is she going to do," said Blaise.

"Oh it's just a harmless kiss," said Pansy smiling.

"Granger what are you going to do," Draco said. Hermione blushed and took of her robe and it dropped to the floor. His smile was gone replaced by staring. She stepped up to him and laid a sweet kiss on his lips.

'_All I have to do is wait till he ends it, it's not that hard, Right'_ Hermione thought as the kiss progressed.

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her towards him. His hands buried themselves in her hair and he deepened the kiss without warning. She felt his tongue push itself inside her mouth and she groaned. He held her to him tighter and her arms reacted instinctively by wrapping themselves around his neck. His kiss was gentle and caressed her mouth, making her feel alive. She tilted her head so they went deeper into the kiss. She melted into him, her legs giving way. He held her up in his arms effortlessly. He broke the kiss and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Then, they got lost in each other's eyes.

"Hey Hermione, are you still there," Hermione heard Pansy say.

Once Hermione's feet were back against the floor she pulled on her robe and opened the door.

"Jeez you guys were in there for like fifteen minutes," said Ginny.

"Yeah Hermione, Ginny only said till he broke it," said Lavender.

"I know," said Hermione quietly still flustered.

"Ohhh," said Ginny her brow raised.

Hermione sat in her seat and Draco sat right next to her.

"OK since these love birds are done I think it's Blaise's turn," said Lavender. Pansy looked up and was now very alert.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I know its short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Thanks to those who reviewed.


	4. lavender the b

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but school, sports, and the fact that i caught a cold, which is very rare for me, has kept me delayed so I apologize.

Chapter 4

**Flashback**

"Hey Hermione are you still there," Hermione heard Pansy say from the other side of the door.

Once Hermione was on her feet, she pulled on her robe and opened the door.

"Jeez you guys were in there for like fifteen minutes," said Ginny.

"Yeah Hermione, Ginny only said till he broke it," said Lavender.

"I know," said Hermione.

"Ohhh," said Ginny her eyebrows raised.

Hermione sat in her seat and Draco sat down right next to her.

**Now**

"OK, since these love birds are done I think its Blaise's turn," said Lavender. Pansy looked up and was very alert.

"Let's see truth or dare Blaise," said lavender.

Blaise looked up. "Dare." Lavender took a glance over to pansy.

"I dare you to kiss one of us," Lavender said, glaring Pansy dead in the eye. Ginny and Hermione froze; they knew this wasn't going to be good. If Blaise picked her it would be embarrassing and her secret would be out but if he picked one of them…

Blaise looked around and stared at Hermione and Ginny for a while. "I am not included, I got a boyfriend who will kick your ass," said Ginny putting up her hands and scooting back out of the circle.

There went one of the three. His eyes drifted to Hermione. Draco glared him down but he ignored him.

This is bad Hermione thought, she ignored Blaise's stare and looked over at Pansy that looked like she could be brought down to tears, right there and then. Hermione scooted closer to Draco hoping this would change Blaise's mind. She hid herself halfway behind him and he sat up giving her more cover and also warding of Blaise. This meant only Lavender or Pansy.

"Hurry up Zabine, obviously I am out because Harry would kill you and Hermione…" Ginny looked over at Hermione cowering behind a very defensive Draco. "You got two choices pick one already," Ginny looked hopefully at Pansy.

Blaise looked from pansy to lavender. "Well Pansy would probably hit me since we're more like friends so…" he leaned over to Lavender.

Hermione came from behind Draco and looked at Pansy. She looked as if some had just broken her heart. She pulled her legs up to her chest and looked away. Draco looked from Hermione, to Pansy, which looked like her eyes had begun to water. He never knew that Pansy liked Blaise.

"Ok that's enough," said Ginny pushing the two apart. Lavender had gone too far, and now everyone knew she was a bitch. "I think we should turn in. we'll…we'll continue another day," said Ginny.

Everyone stood up. Hermione bent over and picked up the jar with light and stood up. Draco pecked her cheek and bid her goodnight shyly. "Night Pansy" he said his cheeks slightly red. He pulled Blaise out of Lavender's grasp and left.

There was a moment of silence. No one dared speak, they all just glared.

"Goodnight girls," said Lavender. She turned and went to her bed.

"Goodnight Pansy," said Hermione and Ginny hugging Pansy and going to their beds.

A/N: ok I totally lied this is a pretty short chapter but I'm sorry. I'm going to update soon. You guys probably hate me for this chapter. Review please.


	5. secret place

Chapter 5

Hermione rolled over in her bed when as she heard movement in the room. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly. Pulling back the drapes she saw Pansy pulling on a pair of shoes.

"Where are you headed to at three in the morning?" Hermione said slightly surprising Pansy, who held her chest at the sudden sound of Hermione's voice. As Pansy turned towards Hermione, it was obvious she had been crying. "I'm coming with you".

Hermione hopped out of bed and quickly pulled on a sweater and a pair of jeans and slipped into a random pair of shoes.

"You don't have to I'm just going for a walk," Pansy said heading towards the door.

"Friends are always there for each other," Hermione said.

Pansy looked at her as if waiting for some catch. They walked for a while in the corridors creeping through a passage only Harry could know.

"How do you know this passage?" Hermione asked letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Well you probably think I'm lying but Draco, me and Blaise are great friends. Draco and I are the closest. He took me through this passageway one day when I was feeling…well my mind was just a mess. He told me that if I ever needed to think to come down here. And ever since then I would always sneak down here when I was troubled.".

Hermione went over everything Pansy said in her mind. She had always thought that Pansy and Draco were an item or at least used to be. She also seemed incapable of picturing Draco walking around the grounds in the moonlight staring of into space, thinking.

"You think I can use your secret some times," Hermione said.

"As long as it is only you I don't think I can handle Ginny and Potter doing it in this passage way," Pansy said, a slight humour behind her voice.

They walked for a while till they reached the exit, as they stepped out through a hidden arch they were confronted with a cool breeze causing a weird sensation to tingle down Hermione's spine. They walked further out into a clearing where there was a strange misty pond. The moonlight reflected in water.

"Pansy," Hermione said hesitant, unsure if she should ask.

"What," Pansy said looking out at the small pond?

"Did you every talk to Draco about Blaise?" Hermione said looking at her blank face.

"No," Pansy said. "Draco and I are close and he's really a great person when he wants to be but he isn't exactly up on the romance thing, he's always been the single type. I know if I told him he would probably try to make Blaise and I spend time together. Or do something that would embarrass me. He's the closest thing I have to a brother."

"Well I think he knows now," Hermione said replaying the night's incidents in her mind.

"Yeah," Pansy said. "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Huh," Hermione said, breaking from her current train of thought to look up at Pansy.

"Do you like Draco?"

The question was simple but it stirred Hermione's mind uneasily. She was so confused. Tonight was fun and that's probably the only thing it will be considered. She answered simply not wanting to stall anymore. "No." It didn't sound right to her and she shuffled her feet in reaction to the uneasy emotions in her stomach.

"Oh," was all Pansy said.

There was another moment of silence. Hermione looked at Pansy's neutral expression. She was glad she had become friends with Pansy she was…well Hermione couldn't put her finger on it but she was special, like a lost childhood friend.

"I think we should go in now," Pansy said even though her gaze was still intently focused on the scenery.

After a moment they turned and head back, managing to return to the dormitory unseen. They walked slowly up the steps, Hermione's mind deep in thought. She didn't pay attention to Pansy, who stopped abruptly. Hermione walked on until she bumped into a figure stumbling back. A strong pair of hands held her in place and she looked up quickly.

"Hey," Pansy said blankly.

Draco was standing there with concerned eyes flashing from Hermione to Pansy. "I was just wondering if you were okay. I went in and you were gone. I decided to wait." He said. "Are you okay you didn't look to happy today."

"I'm fine," Pansy said walking by him into the dormitory. They watched as she slowly shut the door never looking up once.

Hermione felt him sigh and turned her head towards him. His eyes met hers and she looked away, a shiver rattling down her spine, causing goose bumps to erupt all over her arms. Those cool grey eyes were so intense and intimidating. Immediately Pansy's question fluttered back to Hermione.

"Goodnight," Hermione whispered quickly walking away. He mumbled a quick reply before they both disappeared behind their doors.

AN: I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. Please review.


	6. girl fight

Chapter 6

Hermione woke to the sound of noise in the room. She sat up groggily and listened, only to realize that it was actually screaming. She quickly threw back the drapes only to find Lavender and Pansy, going at each other's throats.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione said. She looked over at Ginny, who was trying to talk them into calming down.

"She's accusing me of taking her make up," said Pansy rolling her eyes. "Like I would want or need that."

"Well I know she did it, I laid everything out last night on my table, and her bed is right next to mine," Lavender yelled.

"Please, like I would steal your face," said Pansy. "Why don't you stop pouting princess and look for it."

"Why don't you just give it to me pug face, I know you're jealous of me but don't…"

"Why would I be jealous of you, you conceded BITCH," Pansy snapped.

Lavender slapped Pansy and the fight broke out. Pansy leaped at Lavender taking her to the floor.

"What's going on in here?"

Pansy and Lavender didn't even look up. Pansy had Lavender pinned well, while Lavender was screaming.

Hermione looked to the door where Draco and Blaise stood appalled.

"Break it up guys," Hermione said, as she and Ginny tried to pull Pansy and Lavender apart, but Pansy got loose.

"Whoa," said Draco pulling Pansy up and holding her in a tight grip.

"Let me go I'm not done with the stupid little cow," said Pansy trying to break from her restraints.

Blaise took Lavender of the ground and looked at the damage. "You okay," he said. She nodded and placed her head on his chest.

"You have got to be kidding me, that evil wench, you comfort her and she started it," said Ginny.

Blaise looked up and shook his head. He pulled Lavender out of the room to go to the hospital wing. She had received a bloody nose a black eye and a couple of bites. Pansy only had a busted lip for banging it into Lavender's forehead.

Pansy stared as they disappeared. She was shocked as Lavender smirked at her and started to cry. Blaise kissed her, comforting her all the way out the room. When they were gone Draco released her and she almost fell and he had to hold her again.

"This isn't over," Pansy said.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" said Draco looking at Hermione and Ginny for answers.

"Lavender attacked Pansy accusing her of stealing make up and calling her a pug face and saying she was jealous. Pansy called her a bitch and a wench and then Lavender slapped her and they were rolling around on the floor," Ginny said answering him in short summary.

"Oh, look at this," Hermione said. She held up a makeup case that was under Lavender's bed. Everyone's eyes fell to Pansy.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up so we can go out," said Ginny taking her out of Draco's arms and leading her to the bathroom.

Draco's eyes drifted to Hermione attire. She blushed and quickly closed her robe.

"What are you guys planning to do today?" He said.

"Well, we were going to head to the room of requirements, but I think we all need some air. So, we're going to sneak to Hogsmead maybe we can make her forget this." Hermione said looking down.

"Well, well, well sneaking out to Hogsmead. Hermione Granger, I'm appalled," Draco said flashing a smile. Hermione faked annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Well since the wench has got Blaise and I'm sure isn't letting him leave anytime soon, you mind if I hang with you. I mean I was going to go on the quidditch pitch and play with Blaise, but now…" He said.

"Oh well I."

"Of course you can come, if you don't mind carrying bags, I think Pansy needs a shopping trip," said Ginny.

Draco looked at Hermione as if asking if I she was okay with it. "Yeah, after all you do know Pansy…the best." She said turning away and walking towards the bathroom were Pansy was. She slipped through the door quickly not wanting to be in the room anymore.

"You ok Pansy?" Hermione said as Pansy cleaned her lip.

Pansy gave Hermione a look that meant war. "If she thinks I'm letting her get away with this, she's lost her bloody marbles."

AN: okay what do you think? Please review


	7. complications

Chapter 7

Pansy looked back at the mirror and continued to rub the salve in till the cut had sealed.

"Pansy, we're taking you shopping. You need to cool off," said Ginny coming through the door with a box in her hand.

"What's that?" said Pansy, staring as Ginny placed the box on the counter top next to the sink.

"My makeup box. It has every shade you can think of, " said Ginny, while opening the small box. It immediately unfolded into shelves of makeup including mascara and eye liner. "We have a half an hour before Draco arrives to escort us to Hogsmead and I told him to bring Blaise… and avoid Lavender, if possible" she said.

20 minutes later

"Ginny, where's my top," Hermione shouted from her bed.

"I put it on your bed," Ginny said from the bathroom where she was helping Pansy.

Hermione pulled on her cashmere sweater.

"Knock, knock."

"Hermione," said Pansy

"Yeah I got it," Hermione said as she fixed her hair so it flowed down her back in loose curls. She pulled on a black headband before she headed towards the door.

"Knock, knock."

"I'm coming," Hermione said as she pulled open the door. She was met by Draco's grinning face.

"Hey," Draco said looking down at her before he pulled his hand back through his hair causing it to fall back into his eyes. "If you guys aren't ready then I'll wait out here."

"Um yeah, we're almost done," Hermione said looking very stupid as she stared at his hair gently flowing back into place. "Did you get Blaise to come?"

"Yeah, he said that he'll meet us there later," said Draco. He gave Hermione a small smile before continuing. "The thing is hell probably bring her."

"Oh, ok…,, um I need to finish getting ready," Hermione said. Draco looked her over. "Well I mean make up."

He leaned forward, stroked her face gently and smiled. "You really don't need any."

Hermione felt her breathing halt. "Um I'll be right back," she said stepping away quickly and closing the door. She sighed and rested against the door, before pulling herself together and walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey, who was it?" asked Ginny as she put on her mascara.

"Um it was Draco he's waiting for us," Hermione said.

"Oh what did he say about Blaise?" asked Ginny.

"He said Blaise is meeting us there and that he'd probably bring Lavender," Hermione said.

"Great," said Pansy.

Hermione looked over at Pansy as she stood. She wore a black tank with gold feather design under a Green cardigan with a neat bow in the back, paired with black jeans that were covered by her calf high grey boots.

"Let go guys," said Pansy as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hold on let me just put away my stuff,"' said Ginny. "I don't want lavender stealing anything.". They all laughed.

"Yeah and I need to put on my shoes," Hermione said as she grabbed her black flats and pulled them on. She closed her trunk and pushed it under the bed with her foot, while grabbing her bag.

Hermione was the last to walk out and closed the door.

"Hey Draco," said Pansy.

Hermione looked up and immediately came into contact with Draco's eyes. "Hey," he said. "You guys look great."

"Us or Hermione?" said Ginny releasing a giggle. Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Both," Draco said making a light pink tinge rise on Hermione's cheeks. There was a second of silence before Hermione talked. "We should get going."

"Yeah I want to get a bite to eat at this new café," said Ginny. "I am famished from getting ready."

Hermione turned to go down the stairs into the dormitory but was immediately cut off by Pansy and Ginny who got in front of her.

"You can go," said Draco stooping.

"Thanks," Hermione said. As she walked trying to concentrate on her feet she felt his breath against her neck.

"You really look fantastic Hermione. I think I might just drag you away later," he whispered.

Hermione blushed and tried to move faster down the stairs. She stumbled on the last step, before reaching safe ground.

"Hermione you look like Ron," said Ginny. She and Pansy giggled and whispered as they stepped through the portrait hall.

"Hey where're you guys going?"

Hermione looked up to see Ron and Harry walking towards them. She hadn't noticed till then that Draco's arm was slung over her shoulder.

"Hermione why is–" Harry was cut off.

"Harry," said Ginny pecking his lips before pulling him up front and immediately starting up a conversation.

That left Ron, who walked beside Hermione, while eyeing Draco, who refused to let go of her shoulder.

Hermione let her eyes concentrate on her feet. She heard Draco chuckle and didn't bother looking up to see Ron's face. She knew he would be flustered with anger. This was going to be a long day she thought.


	8. all hale Ron the screw up

AN: enjoy this beloved chapter that I had so much fun writing. This is a pretty long chapter.

Chapter 8

Ginny Weasley lead the group through Hogsmead. They passed a couple of stores before stopping outside a café.

"Here it is, Courtney's corner café," said Ginny, pushing the door open and stepping inside with everyone following her. They sat down at an empty circle table and Harry and Ron had to pull seats over. Ron was trying to push his chair in beside Hermione's.

"Bloody hell Ron, the chair won't fit," said Ginny.

He turned red and pulled his chair out of the small spot and sat between Ginny and Pansy.

"So how did you guys become so friendly?" asked Harry looking around the group curiously?

"Well, let's just say last night was very eventful," said Pansy. The three girls started to laugh. Draco cracked a gorgeous smile to Hermione and leaned into her ear and whispered. "Very eventful."

Hermione shivered something she noticed had been happening a lot lately.

"Some of us more than others," said Ginny to Hermione.

There was a tense silence where glares were thrown, mostly by Ron at Draco.

"Ok I'm going to go order, what do you guys want,?" asked Ginny.

"I'll take a crème cheese bagel and a cup of OJ," said Hermione.

"Make that two bagels but I'll have some pumpkin juice," said Draco. He exchanged a smile with Hermione before looking back up at Ginny.

"Ok, two bagels with cream cheese, one cup of OJ and one cup of pumpkin juice, what else?" she asked.

"I'll take a blueberry muffin and some coffee," said Pansy. "What I'm not growing anymore," she said when Hermione and Ginny looked at her.

"I wonder why," said Hermione. Pansy threw her a look before smiling.

"How about you Harry?"

"I already ate this morning," said Harry.

"Me to," said Ron. Everyone stared at him. Then they heard a growl from his stomach.

"I'll get you a sandwich," said Ginny laughing with everyone else. Ron turned bright red and looked down at his stomach.

"Ok, so it''s two bagels, a blueberry muffin, actually two blueberry muffins and a sandwich," said Ginny. "For drinks we're getting one cup of orange juice, one pumpkin, a cup of coffee (she looked at pansy once more) and I'll have a fruit smoothie," she said reciting the order and looking up at everyone for the go.

"I'll take a berry smoothie instead," said Hermione.

"Ok I got it, pass up the money people," Ginny said holding out her hand. "Wow that's a lot," she looked at Draco.

"I'm paying for both Hermione and me," he said.

"You don't have to," Hermione said biting her lower lip.

"But I want to," said Draco as he smiled and handed Ginny a handful of galleons that spilled out of her hand.

"Just put it all in one bag," said Hermione, she leaned over the table and gathered up the coins and placed them in Ginny's silky black pouch. Hermione knew she was giving Draco a great view and sat quickly back down blushing.

"Ok that's everything," Ginny said. She left the table and went to the counter where she ordered and paid.

"So what exactly did you guys do last night?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron looking at Hermione, who looked away.

"Well, we played a game of truth or dare," said Pansy to Harry.

"We meaning you Ginny and…Hey where's Lav?" asked Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Here he goes with the nicknames. She leaned back in her chair. "We had a couple of–"

"Complications," said Draco finishing Hermione's sentence.

"What kind of complications?" asked Ron.

"Let's just leave at complications, Weasley," said Draco.

"Took the words right of my mouth," mumbled Hermione who was looking out the window.

"Harry, help."

They all looked over to Ginny, at the counter, who was struggling to decide how to carry everything. Harry got up to help her. They came back moments later.

"Whoa," said Draco as Ron slid him his juice carelessly. It sloshed over spilling a little bit on Draco's white shirt.

"What the hell was that Ron?" asked Hermione, while taking out her wand and cleaning Draco's shirt quickly with a spell.

"Thanks Hermione," Draco said as he smoothed out his shirt.

"No problem," Hermione replied still nibbling on her lip as she took her food from Harry who had a raised brow.

Ron eyed Draco angrily and muttered something incomprehensible.

They dug in quietly, starting individual conversations.

Hermione gets up to leave to the bathroom excusing herself from the table. Ron watches her go until she was out of sight.

"Weasley switch so I can talk to Ginny for a sec," said Pansy getting up..

Ron switched in seconds. When Hermione came back she hesitated before sitting in her seat." I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stare at people," she said. She looked over at Pansy who was laughing with Ginny.

"So do you like sleeping with the snakes," Ron said trying to start up conversation.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes I loved it," she said.

Ron kept eyeing her.

Draco bent down and whispered in her ear. "I think Weasley likes the view you're giving him."

Hermione quickly placed her bagel back on the tray and pulled up her shirt as she turned away from Ron towards Draco.

"I see Blaise, I'll go get him," said Draco getting up leaving Hermione with Ron.

"So you're with ferret boy," Ron said. He shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you Hermione, do you know how many girls he's done."

"You're a bloody hypocrite Ron. He's not as bad as that slut Lavender you've been with, jeeze, she must have herpes from how many guys she's done…"said Hermione shutting him up.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," mumbled Pansy looking up.

Everyone looked up as Lavender walked in clinging to Blaise, as Draco lead them to the table. And so the fun begins.


	9. fast advances

Chapter 9

"Hey," said Blaise as he approached the table with Lavender clinging to his side.

"Hey Blaise," said Pansy giving him a toothless smile, completely ignoring Lavender.

Draco reoccupied his seat next to Hermione just as Ginny stood up. "Since this is everyone now that Blaise is here," said Ginny pulling on her light jacket. "Let's get going. Oh hey Lavender didn't see you there," said Ginny standing up and walking past Lavender to the door.

Tyxjgansy snickered and stood with everyone else. She followed Harry and Ginny to the door where they stopped to wait for everyone to get out. Ginny then turned to go down the street leading everyone.

"Wait, I forgot my bag," said Hermione walking toward the café.

"I'll get it," said Ron. But Ron was a little late as Draco was had already walked back in and grabbed it. He walked back outside and handed it to Hermione with a smile.

"Thanks," Hermione said taking it and draping the messenger bag over her shoulders.

Ron sneered at Draco as Hermione adjusted her bag while they walked. Draco chuckled and Hermione looked up from her straps with a questioning look. Before she asked what was funny Draco shook his head and flicked the strap on her shoulder playfully.

"Can we talk for a sec?" asked Ron linking his arm with Hermione's.

"No," said Hermione her answer sharp, but Ron pulled her over to the side.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said Hermione," Ron said his eyes truly sincere.

"And…" Hermione said her brow rose expectantly.

"Hey I just want you to be careful and not get hurt by him ok," Ron said as he smiled at her and gave her a hug. Hermione nodded understandingly knowing that Ron had always acted like a protective brother, maybe even overprotective.

Draco looked at them and felt something in his stomach flip. Pansy walked over to Draco and pulled him aside.

"Draco don't do anything stupid, ok," said Pansy. "You bloody well know Hermione's not like those other girls, she's not going to let you walk all over her."

Draco looked over at Hermione and Ron one last time before nodding at Pansy who went ahead with Ginny. He knew Hermione wasn't like other girl but still she was a girl and he knew he could win her over, he just wasn't sure why he wanted to all of a sudden.

Hermione felt Draco's steps fall into place beside her she looked up to his dazzling smile before looking away towards Ginny. "Where're we going first" she asked.

"Shopping at Melinda's gallery," Ginny said leaning up against Harry.

They walked right into a double door store. There were shelves of clothes everywhere even Hermione looked up.

"Wow," Pansy said.

It was like all the girls thought the same. They all ran to the huge section of the store dedicated to dresses.

Hermione pulled a light blue dress of the hook. She threw it over her arm for later. She picked up several other dresses and reached for one that was on a higher rack. Ron pulled it down and several more fell on Hermione.

"Smooth weasel," said Draco as he took the dresses of Hermione and grabbed the dress from Ron. "You okay Hermione," he said taking the dresses of her arm to hold them for her.

"Yeah thanks," Hermione said.

"No I saw it first, right Blaise," said Lavender looking up at an annoyed looking Blaise.

"Well I already have it," said Ginny who was handing Harry a golden dress.

"Blaise." Lavender whinnied.

"Jeeze brown, why don't you stop whining, Ginny already has it plus it's way too small for you," said Pansy.

Lavender glared at Pansy who glared back with a look that clearly said 'I dare you to say something else'.

"Come on Harry I need you to hold this while I try these on," said Ginny.

They walked over to the dressing rooms and rushed inside.

"This is going to be a long day," said Harry.

Draco chuckled, "you've never been with Pansy, thus I highly doubt you know what long is".

Blaize chuckled. "Yeah we had to beg the clerk to leave the store open.

"I heard that," said Pansy sticking her head out of the dressing room door.

"Ok I'm coming out," said Lavender. She stepped out in a tight strapless black dress. Her breast where threatening to flop out at any movement.

Draco snickered and looked away. Ron stared at her chest his eyes wide.

"Um Lav don't you think that's a little reveling," said Blaise.

"Yeah Brown, cover something up, jeez," said Draco.

"What's so funny?" said Hermione as she stepped out of the stall. Draco stared at her lust lighting up his eyes. Hermione blushed. She had on a silky black evening gown that flowed smoothly to the floor. It was a spaghetti strap and the material cupped her breast lightly. It split had a split near her left leg and fit her perfectly.

"You look great," said Draco. "No, beautiful."

"Harry how do I look," said Ginny. She had on a pale gold gown that flowed down elegantly to thigh length. It had a solid gold strip under her chest and it showed were the fabric started to flow from.

"You look perfect, Gin," Harry said pecking her on the lips and smiling.

Pansy stepped out and mouths dropped. She had on a dark green dress, the torso area was made op of a corset and the rest flowed down to the floor.

"You look fantastic Pans," said Blaise. Pansy smiled and Lavender rolled her eyes.

They tried on clothes for about an hour and a half before Ron's stomach began to complain. Pansy, Ginny and Hermione grabbed there pile of clothes and waited for Lavender to purchase her skimpy clothes. Her bill was pretty high and she spent almost all her money.

The clerk put Pansy's dresses in separate bags, like she requested, and Blaise carried them for her. Lavender only had two bags that were full of all her clothes, which her puny arms could barely hold.

"Ron can you hold this," she said. He looked at Hermione as she placed her stuff on the counter before taking the bag unwillingly.

"Hermione don't you want this dress," said Ginny holding up the black dress she had on before.

"Yeah, but I left most of my money home so I wouldn't over spend," she said handing the lady her gallons.

"Oh," said Ginny.

"Give it to me. I'll put it back," said Draco, he held out his hand and Ginny gave it to him hesitantly.

After Ginny had purchased her stuff Draco stepped up to the counter and whispered to the lady at the desk. He left with a smile on his face and walked with Hermione who insisted she carried her own bags.

"Where do you guys want to eat," said Pansy.

"I know this restaurant," said Ginny.

"You know where everything is Gin," said Harry wrapping his arms around her.

"I know," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders and grinning cockily.

Ginny lead them towards a popular lunch spot in Hogsmead where they ate a quiet lunch. Blaise and Pansy were talking happily and Draco and Hermione separated Lavender from them. Ginny was giggling with Harry at the other side of the table and Ron sat there listening to Hermione and Draco's conversation his ears pink.

"Hey since you're done, you want to go for a walk," asked Draco leaning close to Hermione's ear,

"Um, sure," Hermione said getting up a nervous feeling in her stomach. Draco led Hermione away from the group and they walked down an empty pathway. Hermione was in deep thought about her current situation when Draco wrapped his arm around her evidently stopping her at the end of the path.

"I told you I was going to steal you away sometime today," Draco said staring down at her dazzling Hermione with a smile and flirtatious voice.

Hermione smiled and looked down her face completely flustered. Draco pulled her face up by the chin and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle at first. She put her hands on Draco's chest and moaned. This made him more eager and he pressed harder into her the kiss was almost bruising.

"Wait," Hermione said pulling away.

He sighed and lowered his head to hers, not to kiss her but to look into her eyes. He rested his forehead lightly against hers closing his eyes. Hermione pulled away again and Draco clenched his jaw tightly before stepping to her again.

"We should go back Malfoy," said Hermione looking away from him up the path.

"Why, I thought we were going for a walk Granger?" Draco replied snidely, a hint of his signature glare on his face. He took another step towards Hermione and reached for her. She stepped farther back losing her footing on the steep pathway causing her to fall backwards. Draco, thinking she was unharmed, chuckled and crouched down next to her. Then he saw the tears falling from her eyes as she cradled her lacerated and bruised hand.

"Shit," Draco said his face full of concern, leaning towards her in hope of aiding her injury. Before Hermione could oppose she heard someone scream her name. Ron came running down the path his eyes murderous. All he had seen was Hermione crying on the ground and Draco beside her with a smile on his face, as for the rest of what happed he was obviously blinded by anger.

"Get away from her Malfoy," said Ron as he pulled Hermione of the ground. "You ok."

"Yeah" Hermione said. She let Ron lead her away back to the restaurant holding her bruised wrist.

Draco sighed He had no idea what he just did. He was lost completely when he was kissing her and scared her away.

When Draco got back everyone was staring. He guessed Weasley had taken the opportunity of his absence to tell them the story, which was probably twisted and exaggerated. Hermione was getting tended to by Ginny and Pansy, who had salve for cuts and bruises in her purse. Draco sighed and walked over to her but decided against it and sat down in an empty seat.

AN: No comment on chapter


	10. Finally dumped

/N: sorry for taking so long and I apologize for the short chapter.

Chapter 10

After lunch they walked around for an hour or so, looking at new shops and snacking on treats. They came back to school just as dinner started.

"You guys can go eat we'll be okay," said Hermione as Ron stoumach growled.

"Thanks 'mione" said Ron.

When the boys were in the hall, Hermione offered to help Pansy carry her bags.

"Hermione what really happened with you and Draco?"asked Pansy stopping and turning towards Hermione.

"Nothing Ron exaggerated a bit, I just fell," said Hermione uncomfortable to talk about Draco's slightly aggressive actions.

"So what were you and Blaise talking about?"asked Ginny, moving her eyes from Hermione to Pansy that was glowing uncontrollably.

"Oh he just asked me what I was doing for Christmas vacation. I told him I don't know and he invited me to his vacation house; where he goes snowboarding, you know the muggle sport. He and Draco go all the time and he wants me to come. Of course I'm not leaving you guys out, you can even bring Harry it'll be loads of fun."

"Great I get to avoid my mom. She knows I'm with Harry and she's going to give me the talk," said Ginny putting up air quotes.

"Well her talk's going to be a waste," said Hermione focusing on the conversation.

"Shut up," Ginny said playfully hitting Hermione. They laughed.

"So do you know if she's invited?"asked Hermione in a whisper even though Lavender was way ahead.

"Of course not he said he has to break it off with her for sneaking around and snogging Mark Devant," said Pansy.

"Huh, really who would cheat on Blaise's so sweet?" said Ginny covering her mouth.

"You know she cheats on everyone," said Hermione. "Dating is the only 'competitive' thing she does."

When they got back to the dorms they rushed to take a shower. Unfortunately Lavender got in there first. They sat on the beds talking for a while until there was a knock.

"Coming," Ginny pranced of the bed and skipped to the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey Potter said that Hermione knew where the room of requirements is, I don't know where it is, but he said he'd meet us there," said Blaise.

"Ok come on guys," Ginny left the door open and went back to her bed. They all pulled out sweats and sweaters as amore comfortable attire. Draco kept glancing at Hermione nervously.

Lavender took that moment to come out of the shower with her PJ bottoms on and a tank for a top. "Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Um Lavender I need to talk to you," said Blaise.

Lavender looked up and then back at Pansy before leaving with Blaise.

"HAAA," Pansy rolled over laughing in her bed.

"Shh," Hermione hushed her. "We don't want Blaise to hear, plus we have to get in our pajamas so we can go." They got dressed in their PJs and sweaters and waited for Blaise.

Couple of minute's later Lavender slammed the door and approached the girls.

"You bitch…this is your fault," Lavender hissed at pansy.

Pansy jumped of the bed and walked right past Lavender. "Come on guys let's leave her to her weeping." Hermione did a couple of protective charms on their stuff, just in case. Then Ginny and Hermione turned to follow Pansy. They left Lavender in tears on her bed.

"Ok is everyone here?" Hermione asked looking over the group. "Good, be very quiet or our arses will be roasted by Filch."

They tip toed out of the common room into the hallway. Hermione lead them through secret passageways before she came to the room of requirements.

"Harry," Hermione whispered in the moonlit passage way.

"I'm right here get in, I saw you on the map," Harry said as he opened up a massive door for them. The room had huge red lounging couches. There was a coffee table in the center of the couches. The furniture was huddle up close to a huge fireplace blazing with flames filling the room with warmth and light.

"Nice Harry, all I need to do is a silencing charm and were good," Hermione said as she circled the room a couple of times taping her wand on the stone walls before walking back to the couches where everyone was seated. "We're good."

"This looks like a slumber party, everyone's wearing their PJs," said Ginny snuggling into Harry.

"Yeah, ok Hermione sit over there by Draco and Weasley so we can begin," Pansy paused with an evil grin "Has anyone ever played I never?".

Hermione groaned as she took a seat between Draco and Ron, today was not her day.


	11. trip

Chapter 11

A/N: love this chapter, its Christmas time. Sorry for the lateness please forgive me.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione wake up," Hermione felt her shoulders being shaken, ending her peaceful dream of her reading on a beach.

"Whaaaat," Hermione whined throwing her hands in the air, she swatted around, as if trying to get rid of a fly.

"Hermione we have to finish packing," said Pansy picking up Hermione's pillow and whacking her in the head.

"Ahhh, ok, ok, ok, I'm up," Hermione sat up and grabbed the pillow from Pansy and threw it at her.

"Finally, today's the day you know," said Ginny. "Did you forget that we have to leave early?"

"Yeah I know," Hermione said as she swung her legs over. "Do you know how we're getting there, Pansy?"

"Yeah, Blaise got Dumbledore to give him permission for one of his family carriages to pick us up" Pansy replied as she magicked her trunk to rise and stand with her wand before directing it towards the door.

"Pansy have you seen my gloves?" Ginny asked as she bent down to look under her bed.

"Knock, knock, are you guys ready to go?" Blaise asked from outside the door.

"Yeah, we're almost done," Ginny said as she hauled her trunk to the door.

"Hermione lets go," rushed Pansy as she threw clothes at Hermione to put on as she came out of the bathroom. Her face was wet and her teeth brushed. She dried her face and began pulling on the clothes.

"OK we're ready," said Ginny as she opened the door. She rolled her trunk out and went back in to help Hermione.

"OK we are officially ready," said Pansy.

"Is everyone here?" Blaise asked looking around.

"Hermione will be down right after us," Ginny said before he questioned her absence

"OK, let's go, people," Blaise said.

They carried their trunks down the stairs into the common room.

"I've been waiting here for a bloody long time," Draco said jumping up and grabbing on to his trunk. "Where's Hermione," Draco said looking over the group.

"Here," Hermione yawed as she finally made it down the steps. "You could have helped me guys, I'm not exactly wide awake like you two" Hermione glared at Ginny and Pansy. "Who giggled? What is so funny"?

She heard Blaise chuckle from the side. "Hey Granger did you decide to build a portable nest. Hermione blushed and began combing through her hair. She blushed even more when Draco let go of his luggage and made his way towards her. She started to overheat when he strung his hands through her hair gently tugging through the knots in an attempt to help her. When her hair was decent he took her scrunchie and helped her put it up. Things had heated up between her and Draco between the last days before Christmas vacation. (Let's just say a lot of embarrassing secrets were revealed and people were forgiven)

"That's better," Draco said giving her a tender smile before walking back to his trunk

"Thank you," Hermione said her face slightly flustered.

"Damn, guys we're going to be a little off schedule," Blaise said as he checked his watch.

They walked out of the common room quickly. The corridors were empty until they reached the entrance hall where Harry stood and surprisingly Ron.

"Harry," Ginny squealed as Harry rolled his trunk up to meet them.

"Ron what are you doing here?" asked Hermione stopping immediately. Draco stopped beside her. "I thought you were going to shell cottage to stay with Bill?"

"Mom and dad had to rush to Romania, Charley got hurt," said Ron.

Ginny glared at him from over Harry's shoulder. You could tell that she was not happy.

"And what makes you think that you will be accompanying us weasel?" Draco asked glaring Ron down.

Ron froze. "I invited him," spoke Harry. Ginny looked at Harry with disappointment. And shock.

"Ok people the carriage is here," said Blaise not caring whether Wesley was coming or not. He opened the carriage door. "Ladies first," he said. Pansy, Hermione and Ginny went in.

"Oh wow," Hermione gasped as she stepped inside the carriage door. "This is bloody unbelievable."

"Put your trunks in that compartment," said Blaise. Draco stepped inside the carriage just before Ron and hauled his trunk into a secret compartment. He reached for Hermione.

"I got it," Hermione said as she struggled with lifting it high enough to get it over the steps. She felt the trunk lighten as Draco helped her place it in along with Ginny's. He walked away and let Ron put his own in.

"Well," said Hermione, as she looked around for a place to sit. Harry had Ginny nestled in his lap, while Blaise had Pansy against his shoulder. Hermione took a seat near Harry and Ginny and Draco sat right beside her, leaving the last place for Ron.

"How long is the ride?" Hermione asked as she tried to get situated in the seat taking of a few moments before Draco finally pulled her half way onto his lap settling her against him.

"Um not long a couple of hours," said Blaise giving a slight chuckle. He pulled Pansy onto his lap a little more and watched her close her eyes.

In a matter of minutes everyone was asleep.

A/N: thanks for the help guys you all are so bloody awesome I love you, all of you for reviewing and reading and adding me. It made me feel great.m


	12. arrival

Chapter 12

When they arrived, the boys jumped out anxious to stretch their legs and unfortunately their arms. When the girls stepped out snow balls were being thrown left to right. Hermione ducked avoiding one from Draco to Harry.

"Sorry Hermione," Draco yelled from behind a tree.

Hermione smiled at his apology and blushed, something she did a lot these days. They had a couple of moments inside the room of requirements last time and they got pretty friendly. Not a couple but close.

"Guys I want to take a shower,'' Pansy yelled in her whiny voice. The snow continued to be thrown. Hermione went back inside the carriage and emerged with her wand. One flick and snow balls stopped midair.

"Hermione," Harry whined.

"What, you were acting im..."

SMACK a small ball of soft fluffy snow filled her mouth. Everyone laughed and looked at an innocent looking Draco who was admiring a leaf.

Hermione's eyes turned to slits with a wave of her wand snow came crashing down on Draco from the branches. His blond head stuck out from the mound, spluttering snow. No one laughed out loud, instead they all sniggered secretly when they saw Draco emerge fully, his angry, flustered face scowling. Ron who apparently couldn't hold it in and was blasted into a pile of snow by Ginny, who had caught a sudden interest in her nails. They all laughed on their way towards Blaise's house Hermione helped dry of Draco, and Ron kept trying to get back Ginny, and failing miserably, thanks to Harry.

They walked up the steep path towards Blaise's house. As they got closer the large stone stairs became more visible. The open porch was clear, as if charmed to keep out the snow. Blaise lead them up the stairs and opened the door to let them in. His house was grand. It had newly furnished wood everywhere, and smelled of pine. The colors in the house were warm and welcoming.

"It looks like your mom redecorated," said Draco, dropping his trunk.

"Yeah, I told her I was going to have guests and she went right to work." Blaise said closing the door with a spell. "ANNA, WE'RE HERE" he shouted. There were several cracks and a female house elf appeared with two others.

"Would master like me to take the luggage to the guest rooms?" asked the tiny house elf, presumably called Anna.

"No they can carry it themselves," said Blaise. "I'll take you guys to your rooms." He led the group up one flight of stairs and down a long hallway. "I find it's better if everyone stays on the same floor," said Blaise as he stopped. "My bedroom door is all the way down the end of the hall with the two double doors." He smiled at Pansy.

"Blaise just give them their rooms already," Draco said as he rolled his trunk over to a door across from where they stood. "Tell me when it's time for dinner." Draco opened the door and stepped inside before closing it.

"Ok let see. Ginny and Harry probably want to have the same room," said Blaise. "You two can have this one". He tapped on the door he was standing next to." Hermione you can have the one on the right across from Draco's and Pansy you can have the one on down here on the left." Hermione and Pansy left to their rooms. "See you guys at dinner."

Ron cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh you can have that room," Blaise said pointing randomly over his shoulders as he walked to his room

Thirty minutes later it was dinner time.

"Hey Hermione it's time for dinner," Pansy said as she stuck her head through the door.

"Ok I'll be down soon," Hermione said as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Tell Draco okay," Pansy said as she closed there door.

Hermione pulled on black ankle booties with her white jeans and pulled on a grey cotton cardigan. She exited her room and went across the hall. "Draco, are you done its dinner time," Hermione said. She listened for a reply but heard none. She opened the door a creek and saw that the bed light was on. She stepped inside and walked over to the bed after closing the door.

"Boo," Draco said as he jumped up from out of the shadows.

"That's not funny," Hermione said as she recovered from her shock. Draco laughed and smiled as she led the way out of his room and walked down the hall. They descended the stairs, Draco now leading, together and crossed the foyer and went through a large doubled door.

"Finally you to showed, we were going to start without you," said Harry.

"Well someone wanted to play around, and scare people," said Hermione hitting Draco on the arm.

"Hey you came into my room unannounced," Draco said as he took a seat next to Hermione and Ginny.

"I did not, I knocked," Hermione said.

"Ok enough chit chat, let's eat," said Ginny taking a bite out of her stake.

"So Blaise, what fun activities do you have planned for us?"asked Hermione.

"Well I, Draco and Harry decided in the carriage that we were going snowboarding. You ladies can watch. Sorry there's no store around here for miles," said Blaise digging into his food.

"Yeah that'll be fun. Watching you compete against each other. Harry's pretty good," said Hermione shearing a smile with Harry.

"We'll see," murmured Draco

"Yeah, Draco's good too, he's really good," Blaise said.

"I'm sure he is," Hermione said.

"I'm good at many things, I can show you if you want," he said doing that thing with his eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes an attept to play of a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She looked back down at her dish and smiled as she began to eat.


	13. Mrs weasley

Chapter 13

"I said that there isn't a store anywhere for miles," said Blaise to a puzzled Pansy.

"Where's the closest shop," said Pansy.

"Um I think it's about thirty miles, but if you guys want to we can take a trip there this Friday, it'll take a while to arrange. I heard it's a nice town not a lot of people there the population's like one hundred and ten or something.

"That's not that small," Hermione said taking a sip of her drink.

"Ok then, I guess I can get a portkey organized to go there," said Blaise. "Tomorrow you guys can take a tour of my house and then maybe on Thursday we can go boarding then go to the town on Friday. There's enough things to do here to keep us occupied any other day we don't have anything planned. There's a lounge an indoor pool a library an art room."

"I know where we'll find Hermione," aid Harry. They all laughed.

"Very funny Harry I..." Hermione paused mid-sentence as she heard the squeak of a house elf.

"This way sir, right in there they've already begun dinner," poke the tiny voice of Anna the house elf interrupting them all.

Ron entered and stared at them all. "How come no one came to get me?" Ron asked taking the vacant seat beside Harry.

"Well you were snoring loud enough to wake yourself, I figured you'd come down eventually, and oh look I was right," said Pansy snickering into her glass.

The room went silent.

"Well this is awkward," said Ginny fidgeting with the napkin on her lap.

"I wonder why," Draco said in a low voice not meaning for anyone to hear it; unfortunately the silence had called him out.

Hermione kicked him under the table and he submitted to her, and closed his mouth.

"Desert is ready, sir," said another house elf entering, followed by two other elves.

"OK, I think we're all done," Blaise said his eyes jumping over Ron who was reaching for his third piece of chicken when it disappeared.

After dinner they all followed Blaise to the living room. The room was brightly lit with a warm fire. Hermione took a seat on the love seat and Ron quickly sat next to her. Draco glared Ron down before taking the seat closest to Hermione. Hermione was pulled into an awkward conversation by Ron, who failed horribly as he tried to flirt. Harry and Draco were talking about quidditch, in snow. Draco sent a warning glance towards Ron before continuing his sentence.

"It'll be bloody awesome," said Draco leaning back. "Blaise has a field out back."

"Yeah, I do... For the summer," said Blaise casually draping his arm over the back of the couch.

"Malfoy thinks it would be thrilling to play quidditch in the winter, on your snowy field, that's about three feet of snow," said Harry.

"Yeah well, if we fell at least our fall would be cushioned," Draco chuckled and leaned back against the couch.

"Well I agree with Draco, I think playing it in the snow would be thrilling," Ginny said. Draco thanked Ginny with a clink against her glass. Ginny smiled and looked over at Hermione who was sitting there, tensed up, and leaning away from a flirtatious Ron who had his arm over her shoulder. "What do you think Hermione, you've been quiet."

Everyone turned to Hermione. She pushed Ron's arm of her shoulder and stood. "I think that I don't feel well and that I would like to go to bed, good night, see ya in the morning." She strode out of the living room and stopped at the door. "Um whe..".

"I'll show you," Draco said getting up. "I would hate it if you got lost somewhere." He led her by the waist out the door. Once they were up the stairs Draco asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired," Hermione said stopping at her door.

"Weasley made you uncomfortable, huh?" Draco asked holding her by the wrist gently. She didn't respond but that was a good enough answer for Draco.

"Goodnight Draco," said Hermione as she slipped her wrist out of his hands and entered her room closing the door behind her.

Next morning

Hermione was awoken by a rapping on her door.

"I'm up, I'm up," Hermione said swinging her feet out of bed. She got dressed quickly brushing her teeth and put her hair up in a sloppy bun. She exited her room quickly and jumped at the sight of Draco leaning casually against the wall beside her door.

"Good morning," He said.

Hermione smiled and said good morning before continuing her walk down the hall. Draco fell into step beside her. When they reached the entry hall and were turning to go to the dining room, Ron came running down the stairs he stopped beside Hermione and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Good morning Mione," Ron said in an overly jolly voice.

"Good morning, Ronald, take it you slept well," Hermione said removing his arm.

"Yeah, say, I want talk about something, you mind," he stared up at Draco. Draco gave him a patronizing stare before smirking bravely and pecking the spot closest to Hermione's lip.

"I'll save you a seat," Draco whispered striding away. Hermione smiled at Draco's back, temporarily unaware of Ron's presence.

"Hermione would you like to go out with me?" Ron asked.

Hermione broke from her daze and looked at Ron. "Um Ron I..."

"Hermione, come on there's no one else who will ever be as compatible to you as me, I know you've been waiting for me to ask you and I have decided not to make you wait any longer," he said closing in on her so she was backed up against the stair case, when he crushed her with a slobbery kiss. Hermione turned away just in time so that he kissed her cheeks leaving a great amount of saliva.

"No offense Ron, but I think I can find a person better than you, in fact there's a lot of people better than you," Hermione said pushing him away.

"Hermione," Ron said pulling her roughly by the arm back towards him. "I won't allow Malfoy as an option." He hissed in a low voice.

"You are not the boss of me Ronald I can do whatever I please, I don't need your bloody permission," Hermione growled as she tried pulling away from him. Ron held her tighter.

"Let go of her," Draco's voice was demanding. Hermione took the opportunity and pulled back her fist and thrust it into Ron's nose and heard a pleasant crack. She smirked before turning away just as everyone entered the entrance hall.

"What the hell is going on in here?" asked Harry. He looked from Ron's bloody state to Draco.

"Don't look at me I didn't do it," said Draco, putting up his hands in mock surrender. Everyone rushed into the dining hall to ask Hermione what happen. When they entered the kitchen the fireplace lit up and Molly Weasley's happy face popped in.

"Hello, Ginny and Ro... Oh my lord what happened to your nose?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione punched him for manhandling her, mom," said Ginny with a smirk satisfaction spread across her face as Mrs. Weasley blew up.

"Ginny dear, go pack your bags you and your brother are coming to see Charlie, he's much better now," said Mrs. Weasley in a too sweet voice.

"Mom can't I stay please, I'm having so much fun, please," said Ginny. "Plus Hermione and Pansy need me," Ginny said as she rushed over to Hermione and helped her apply No bruise cream, which Pansy had summoned from her room, on Hermione's arm.

"Oh dear let me get a look." Hermione showed Mrs. Weasley the part of the bruise that was not covered up. It was black and blue and there was a very clear hand print on her arm. "Ginny stay, Ronald COME HOME THIS INSTANT, GO PACK YOUR BAGS NOW, THE NERVE YOU HAD TO DO SUCH A CRIME, YOUR FATHER WONT BE THE SLIGHTEST BIT HAPPY AT ALL." Her shouts rang through the room like an echo. Ron had left seconds earlier ignoring Mrs. Weasley's yells. Minutes later hecame back, luggage in hand. He stared at Hermione with eyes of a predator before stepping into the fire place and whispering, the burrow. Minutes after Ron was gone when they were all seated Mrs. Weasley's head popped back into the fireplace.

"Oh I hope you lot enjoy yourselves, Ginny are you su..."

"Yes mom, see ya later OK," Ginny said quickly.

"Fine, you lot be careful I heard there's a blizzard of some sort wreaking havoc all over the mountains. I hope to see you soon, oh and Blaise thank you for allowing them to stay here," Mrs. Weasley said as she gave a Blaise a smile, she blew a kiss just as her head disappeared. The table ran with silence.

"Okay, who's up for a tour," Blaise said loudly with a wide grin on his face.

A/N: hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading.


	14. grand tour

Chapter 14

Blaise lead them through big cherry wood double doors and, as they entered a small hall that lead to another set of doubled doors, he turned to face the group.

"This is the kitchen," Blaise said as he opened the doors and lead them into a very large room.

"Wow," said Hermione. "This is really big."

"Yeah," said Ginny, completely agreeing. "Mom would love this." Ginny slid her hand over the black granite counter tops. Draco sat nonchalantly in one of the spinning chairs at the black granite island in the center of the kitchen area.

"Does this lead to the fields in the back?" asked Harry staring through the French glass doubled doors that lead outside.

"Yeah, there's also a garden, a big greenhouse and a forest beside the quiditch pitch," said Blaise walking over to another door on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Where does that lead to?" asked Hermione following Blaise.

"This is a secret door. It's a short cut to the third floor," said Blaise as they went up the steps.

"Explains why I didn't see it before," said Hermione.

"How come I never knew about this door before?" asked Draco who was behind Hermione.

"Because my mom just found it when she was in a hurry to leave the house except her situation was coming down not up, anyway It just appeared," said Blaise.

"So it appears when you need it?" asked Ginny who was one of the last coming up the stairs.

"Like the room of requirements," said Harry who was right behind her.

"Potter get your but out of my face and up the stairs," said Pansy.

"Sorry, forgot you were there, been a little quiet Pansy," said Harry laughing with everyone else as he moved aside to let her move up. Pansy, who apparently didn't like being in the narrow staircase, was the first to step out into the third floor hallway.

"So, what's on the third floor Blaise?" asked Hermione looking up and down the hallway.

"The library, a lounge, a couple more bedrooms, two studies and an art room are up here," said Blaise.

"I think the library's this way," said Blaise going right.

"You think," Said Hermione.

"Yeah, I think, it's not like I spend a lot of time there," Blaise said stopping at the end of the hallway and opening a set of double doors. Crossing the room he drew open a curtain and let the setting sun inside. Hermione lit the fireplace with her wand.

"Don't open the window, its cold outside," said Hermione stopping Draco from opening the latch on the window.

"This room smells like old books it needs some fresh air," said Draco opening the latch and throwing open the tall windows. A cold breeze spread through the room. It brought fresh winter air inside the room dulling the smell of the books. Hermione rolled her eyes and went over to the long rows of bookshelves.

"Well it's fairly up to date for something that hasn't been used for a while," said Hermione running her hand over the spines of the books. They stayed there a little while before they moved on. Hermione put out the fire and Draco closed the windows he had opened.

"This is a study," said Blaise pointing towards the door next to the library.

"Can we see inside?" asked Hermione who had already put her hand on the door to open it. She pulled away with a yelped and cradled her hand.

"Um, we have never been able to open that door, it was my dad''s, it's strange though, that's never happened to anyone before," said Blaise. Hermione held up her hand that now was red and had an x slashed into her palm. Draco examined it gently. Blaise looked at her hand and then at the door.

"Where did that come from," mused Blaise, looking at the door knob where there was now an x engraved on the handle. "It's cursed."

Hermione whimpered. "But I felt it open, it was… turning," said Hermione looking at the blood starting to seep through her cut. Draco took out his handkerchief and wrapped Hermione's hand. "Thanks," she said. Hermione leaned against Draco just as she felt a sudden sensation come over her.

"Hermione, Hermione," said Pansy looking down at her. "Thank Merlin for Draco's reflexes."

"Why are you holding me?" Hermione asked looking at Draco.

"You almost fell," Draco said helping her steady herself.

"Yeah I felt a little light headed but I'm better now, I think it was just from the sight of my blood," she said quickly. But I've never been bothered by that before she thought.

"We should go to the lounge," said Blaise leading the group away from the door. Draco held Hermione close to him the whole way to make sure nothing happened.

"I'm fine, seriously," Hermione said.

"This is the lounge?" asked Pansy looking around. "It has the biggest fire place I've ever seen," said Pansy flopping down in one of the big black couches. "And my manor has pretty big fireplaces."

Hermione sat down on the couch with lots of pillows. "This is the comfiest couch ever, I can sleep here," she said laying back and examining Draco's handy work.

"Yeah, the cushions are really silky," said Ginny snuggling up with Harry. Draco lit the fireplace before sitting next to Hermione.

"Yeah, it's a nice lounge and everything but it has one, major flaw, it's always cold in here especially at nights," said Blaise sitting down next to Pansy.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it is," said Pansy as Blaise gently draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Which is why there is a linen closet over there filled with blankets," said Draco pulling Hermione next to him. Soon everyone was engrossed in a conversation. Hermione sat there thinking about the curse on the door and why it only affected her.

"Do you think it only affected me because I'm muggle born," Hermione mused staring down at her hand. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

A/N: Hope you liked it im glad i was able to get this up quicker than my others. Please write a review.


	15. Chocolate cake

A/N: Hello people sorry for the wait

Chapter 15

The room went silent, and Hermione kept her eyes on the fire. Draco sighed and reached for her hand but Hermione pulled away.

"Hermione just forget about it," said Draco trying to make eye contact with her.

"Don't tell me to just forget about it, because you know..." Hermione stopped and looked up. "There's something not right about that door, it makes me feel as if something bad is going to happen."

"Hermione…" Draco said.

Pop

"Lunch is ready sir," said a house elf from kitchen staff.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," said Blaise standing.

"Yeah I'm starved," Ginny said getting up out of her seat, and pulling Harry after her while following Blaise to the door. Hermione remained seated and so did Draco.

"You guys go, we'll be down in a sec," said Draco watching them leave. Pansy closed the door after everyone, giving them a small smile. Draco turned to Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked taking her chin turning her head towards him.

Hermione avoided his gaze.

"You don't know what it feels like to be looked down on," Hermione was cut off by Draco; he did not want to start a conversation like this. His soft lips pressed against Hermione, his hand urging her to kiss him back. Hermione gave in and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Moving closer to him, she buried her hand in his hair as he pulled her by her waist onto his lap. He broke the kiss laying small kisses along her jaw line.

"We should go eat now," said Hermione resting her forehead on his. She pecked his lips, before climbing off his lap, troubles gone, for now.

When they entered the room Hermione and Draco sat across from each other quietly, immediately digging into the food.

Silence filled the room for a while. The only things that could be heard were the clinking of silverware against plates. Pansy looked around at everyone who was paying too much attention to their food. She cleared her throat.

"So, you guys have fun up there?" asked Pansy trying to hold a serious face. Ginny gave in first as she was taking a sip of her drink. She burst out laughing and the liquid squirted out of her mouth spraying Pansy who sat across from her laughing as she wiped of her face and clothes. Blaise wiped it of the side of his face and started to chuckle along with Harry. Draco smiled and Hermione grew red.

"Shut it Pansy," Hermione said smiling down at her plate. Pansy smiled to.

Later that night

Hermione woke up in her bed, with a light layer of sweat covering her body and her legs entwined with the sheets. She looked out the window and saw the moon high in the sky. Untangling herself from the sheet, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and put on her slippers. She quietly made her way out of the room and down the steps toward the kitchen. She smiled at the cake platter in the center of the island holding a half eaten chocolate cake. She found a dish, fork and a knife and cut a chunk out of the cake. Finding a glass she poured herself some milk before sitting down in one of the spin chairs and started eating. She moaned in delight as it melted in her mouth. As she went for another bite footsteps could be heard coming closer. She stopped and stared at the door as it opened and Draco stepped through. He stopped and smiled when he saw her eating.

"Someone's up late," Draco said taking a seat next to her. Hermione looked away as he stretched pushing up his bare chest and defined muscles. She went to pick up her fork but Draco grabbed it from her hand and took her plate before eating a giant chunk out of her cake. She grabbed them both from him.

"Get your own cake," Hermione said taking another bite. She reached for her milk and saw it half done and looked back at Draco.

"Don't look at me," he said with a smile.

"OH really, how come you have a milk mustache," Hermione said. Draco turned around and whipped of his face in her napkin and watched as she got up to pour some more milk. She turned around to see Draco cleaning of the rest of her plate. She scowled at him and took away her plate and cut another peace, bigger than the last and grabbed a new fork.

"What's with all the commotion in here" said Blaise stepping through the kitchen door, pansy and Ginny following in behind him.

"Yeah don't you have any consideration for sleeping people," said Ginny grabbing Hermione's cake and milk and setting it down on the counter top before jumping up on it to.

"Oh, fine, just take my cake," said Hermione.

"Thanks, I knew you would understand," said Ginny shoving a chunk of chocolate cake in her mouth. She went to take a drink of the milk and stopped. "Did he..."

"Yep," Said Hermione grabbing the glass of milk and drinking the rest of it.

Harry walked in a few minutes later and shared the cake with Ginny who smiled at Hermione.

"What?" asked Harry looking at Hermione.

"That's my cake," Hermione said.

"Sorry 'mione," Harry replied, his mouth full of cake.

"We should all go back to bed," said Blaise. "We're taking a portkey into town tomorrow, my mum got it for us earlier then I thought, so wake up early or we're leaving you," he said as he exited the kitchen.

A/N: Review Review Review Review Review Review PLEASE.


	16. A trip to town

A/N: thank you all for understanding and being patient. iI'm getting the rest of my story edited now thanks to a very help full reader

Thanks to BeEdDramioneLoVe, for helping me when my beta was unavailable.

Chapter 16

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and renewed. Quickly swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood up stretching her arms and yawning. She walked over to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, heading back to the room she went to her trunk and grabbed a few items for her bath before returning to the bathroom. Quickly stripping down she stepped into the shower. She stepped out of the shower the steam filling the room of the smell of warm vanilla sugar. She jumped when she spotted Ginny and Pansy in front of the bathroom mirror doing their hair.

"Morning Hermione," said Ginny.

"Morning," said Pansy as she looked at Hermione through the mirror.

"What are you guys doing in here?" said Hermione.

"Harry's hogging the bathroom and Pansy just came with me," said Ginny brushing her hair. "Did you just wake up?".

"No, what time is it," said Hermione taking another towel and drying off her hair.

"It's nine thirty in the morning," said Pansy, turning to face Hermione. "We're about to leave in, about fourteen minutes."

"What," said Hermione brushing her teeth quickly?

"Don't worry Hermione I'll get you some clothes," said Ginny smirking at Pansy, who smiled back before leaving the bathroom with Ginny.

"Please pick something I would wear," said Hermione spitting into the sink. After she had dried her hair and lotion her skin, she stepped into her room. She stopped and stared at her now messy suit case with clothes spilling out and throwing up all over the room. "What the hell."

"Calm down, nothing magic can't fix," said Pansy holding up a black sweater for Hermione to try on.

"That's not mine," said Hermione looking at the cowl neck design at the collar.

"I know," said Pansy. "It's mine but I'm too small for it."

"Hurry up," said Ginny throwing undergarments in Hermione's face. Hermione pulled them on and then took the sweater from Pansy and pulled it over her head. She pulled it down and straightened it.

"Great," said Ginny, smiling. "You look good and you'll be warm."

"Yeah, we got hit with more snow last night," said Pansy.

"Here," said Ginny handing Hermione a white pair of jeans.

"I hate these pants, they're nice at the top but at the bottom they flare out to much," said Hermione throwing them back at Ginny.

"No problem," said Pansy. "Hermione I've never seen you wear these," said Pansy picking up a pair of boots. Ginny threw the pants back at Hermione hitting her in the face.

"My mom got them for me, thought they would come in handy," said Hermione pulling on the jeans. She buttoned them up and smoothed them out.

"Those jeans make your legs look nice, oh, and you have a butt in them," said Pansy giggling.

"Shut up," said Hermione throwing the wet towel at Pansy, who put her arms up to protect her face.

"Knock, knock."

"Are you guys ready?" asked Harry from behind the door.

"Hold on," said Ginny passing the knee high boots to Hermione. Hermione tucked her jeans in quickly and grabbing her jacket from Pansy. Hermione noticed that all their outfits where somewhat alike. She grabbed some muggle money that she had and tucked it in her wallet, which she put in her pocket. They exited the room and headed down the hall toward the stair case together. They found the guys in the foyer talking and laughing.

"Ready," said Pansy, who's outfit wiped the smile of Blaise's face.

"Wow," said Blaise standing up straight.

"Good morning," said Hermione and Ginny drawing attention to them.

"Morning Gin, you look great," said Harry kissing her full on the lips. Hermione walked over to Draco while she walked she pulled on her jacket giving Draco a small smile.

"Hey, beautiful," Draco said standing up awkwardly and looking Hermione up and down.

"Good morning" said Hermione pecking his cheek bringing them a littler color before turning to Blaise. "So where's the portkey?"

"Oh here it is," said Blaise lifting up a giant round ball.

"Is that a Christmas ornament?" asked Ginny slightly perplexed.

"Yeah," said Blaise.

"A giant Christmas ornament," said Harry.

"Yeah well it's going to shrink when we arrive," said Blaise. "So can everyone please just touch it, it's time to go." They all touched it with their fingers.

No sooner than Pansy had put her finger on it did it give of the sensational tug to their navel area. They were pulled in and pushed out into an alley. Pansy who ended up holding the ornament tucked the, now shrunken, portkey into her pocket. They walked up and down the streets looking at the stores and stopping occasionally to look inside. After fifteen minutes of walking around they came near the center of the town. Where, it seemed most of the town was, laughing and socializing. They were setting up a huge Christmas tree in the square and decorating it along with other smaller trees around it. Children laughed and played in the snow, some helping decorate the smaller trees. A group of children rushed by, bumping into them. Pansy got caught up in the rush and almost tripped over an adorable girl half her size. The little girl looked up at Pansy with a smile, her dirty blond curls sticking out from under her periwinkle hat.

"Sorry miss," said the little girl.

"Isabelle Perry, where are you, your mother's worried sick," said a loud deep voice from the crowd.

The little girl looked up at her dad who was approaching them. Pansy smiled and shook the little girl's hand. "My names Pansy and don't worry about it," said Pansy giving Isabelle a smile and standing back up straight.

"Pansy, come on," called Hermione and Ginny, waving their hands above their heads in the middle of the crowd. Pansy gave Isabelle one last smile before rushing ahead, bumping into people on her where towards them.

Isabelle watched Pansy leave when she suddenly looked down and saw the small ball that she had dropped.

"Isabelle," said her dad coming up behind her. "Who was that sweetie?"

"Her name's Pansy and she dropped this daddy," said Isabelle as her dad picked her up.

"Oh dear it must mean something if she's been carrying it around with her," said her father taking it from her and putting it in his pocket.

"Jeeze, we thought we lost you," said Ginny turning back around once Pansy had caught up.

They walked around for a while longer stopping at more shops buying little trinkets. Hermione ended up buying a green cashmere scarf. They passed a small little cafe near an inn and entered it. It was warm and welcoming, with a fire place and lounge chairs. They ordered tea, coffee, and hot chocolate and took a seat in some of the chairs near the fire. Hermione set her cup of hot chocolate down and pulled of her jacket and gloves leaving her new green scarf on. They sat and talked for an hour eating little pastries and laughing about school.

"Hey, let's walk around some more," said Hermione looking at her watch. It was now two thirty in the afternoon.

"Yeah," said Pansy sitting back down from the bathroom. "I want to see some more stores."

"Yeah," said Ginny. They all got up and pulled their jackets back on. Walking outside, the cold wind blowing snow all around, adding to the snow that was already on the ground, they had to cover their faces as they took a few steps up the sidewalk. They quickly stopped and retreated inside the nearest door, which happen to be a cozy inn.

"I think we should head home, it's getting dark and it's snowing like crazy," said Ginny watching Harry clean his glasses.

"Yeah we should go," said Blaise reaching inside his pocket. "Who's got the portkey?".

"Oh I do," said Pansy reaching inside her pocket. She searched all her pockets and patted her whole jacket. "Um we have a problem."

"Please don't tell me you lost the portkey," said Draco in a low voice.

"You folks want a room," said the clerk at the desk with a friendly smile.

Blaise looked around before nodding and approaching the desk. "Um we would like..."

"Ring, ring."

"Um hold on for one moment please." The clerk answered the phone. "Yes, uh huh, I understand." He hung up the phone and turned back to them with a sigh. " I'm sorry but the owner just booked most of the rooms that were left, so that leaves..." The clerk paused and looked down the list. "Room C16, and C14, they're spacious rooms, and…they're the only ones left.

"We'll take them," said Blaise. "The girls could have one and we can take the other."

Blaise took one key, and Hermione took the other one. They were lead up two flights of stairs before they reached the third floor. They were shown there rooms immediately, boys on the left girls on the right. Once they were settled in the boys gathered in the girls' room.

"Pansy we need that portkey to get back," said Draco shaking her gently by the shoulder.

"Think," said Blaise pulling her away from Draco. "When was the last time you knew you had it?"

"Uh if you would stop questioning me, I think I know where it is," said Pansy looking up at Blaise.

A/N: ok sooo tell me what you think please, please, review, and review.


	17. cures to a nightmare

A/N: Soo i hope you like it. Don't forget to review it encourages me to write allot faster. Oh i thank all my readers.

Chapter 17

Everyone turned and stared at Pansy waiting for her to continue. Pansy looked at her feet, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Go on," said Blaise softly trying not to rush her.

"Well remember Ginny whe..."

"Uh, I don't have anything to do..."

"When you and Hermione were trying to find me and I was talking to that little girl that I ran into," said Pansy quickly cutting Ginny off.

"Yeah, we were waving for you to hurry up and you were talking to the little girl and when you walked away her dad came," said Hermione remembering the time when they passed the towns people setting up the Christmas trees.

"You mean you dropped the portkey where a whole bunch of muggles could have stepped on it," said Draco. "I wonder how long they'll let us keep this room."

"Wait, this village may have a wizard in it," said Harry " or a witch".

"Right, and what do you think we're going to do Potter, 'um excuse me mam do you know where the town witch is, we're wizards and we need to find our way back home'," said Draco, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Draco," said Hermione's her voice stern.

"What, I'm serious this town may not be huge, but it's certainly not small," said Draco.

"Sometimes I wonder what you see in him," said Ginny receiving a look from Draco. " Other than his looks," Ginny finished rolling her eyes.

"Well weaslette I..."

"Can we focus on the task at hand," said Blaise shutting everyone up. "Pansy thinks she remembers the girl's father calling her."

"Yeah, he said Bella or Isabella Perry," said Pansy. "No, it was definitely Isabella Perry."

"Ok, so all we need to do is ask around," said Ginny.

"Um, if you haven't noticed it's snowing like a bloody mad house out there, we're stuck in this inn till it stops," said Draco stating a true fact. "Oh and did I forget to mention that our room has no heating or even a fire place."

"I could ask the front desk if they have a heater of some sort," said Hermione, not liking the idea of Draco staying in the same room as her.

"A what?" asked Pansy fine with the idea of them staying.

"I'll be right back," said Hermione turning to go.

"I'll come too, to return the key," said Draco taking the key from Blaise. "If they don't have that, ah heat thing." Hermione stared at him for a moment, before turning and leaving. They made their way down the stairs in silence till they reached the front desk.

"Excuse me," said Hermione stepping up to the new clerk at the desk who had long black hair and bright blue eyes and a very pretty face. She held up a finger and continued to talk into the phone.

"Yeah I heard she cheated on him with her sister's boyfriend, I can't beliv..."

"Excuse me," Hermione said again more loudly. The clerk rolled her eyes and turned to face Hermione.

"I'm talking on the phone mam, hold on," She said giving Hermione a dirty look before resuming her conversation on the phone.

"Yeah, I know rude, anyways how did he find out? Oh really, he did, ohh, I can't believe."

Draco stepped around Hermione and gave her a smile before turning to the desk. He folded his arms giving an emphasis on his muscles. "Excuse me, mam," he said leaning on the desk. The clerk looked angry as she turned around. When she saw Draco it was immediately wiped of her face. She smiled seductively and spoke.

"What can I get you," said the clerk her voice very flirtatious. Hermione gasped when she answered. Hermione looked at Draco waiting for him to respond.

"Hello, um I would like to return this key it turns out the room isn't exactly sleeping material. You know," said Draco smiling back at her.

"Oh ok, do you need another room," she said winking at him. Then Draco did the unexpected.

"Oh no we'll just stay together," said Draco. The clerk blushed and opened her mouth to speak. Draco ignored her and pulled Hermione forward and wrapped his arms around her and giving her a peck on her cheek.

"Oh," Said the clerk blushing harder, as she put out her hand, expecting to take the key from Draco. Hermione grabbed it from Draco, tossed it to the clerk and turned to go, taking Draco's hand. Hermione let go of his hand, when they were out of the clerk's sight, and continued her way up to their floor. They found everyone snuggled around the small fire place.

"Well look what we have here," said Draco flopping down on the couch disturbing Pansy and Blaise. Hermione sat down in the little space on the chair were Harry was holding a sleeping Ginny.

"What time is it?" asked Harry to Hermione as he shifted Ginny in his arms.

"It's about ten to eleven," said Draco leaning back looking at his watch.

"I think I'll go to bed now," said Hermione getting up from the couch. "You guys can sleep out here we'll sleep in there." Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny who were wrapped up in each other's arms just like Blaise and Pansy who were already sleeping.

"Or I'll just go, good night," Hermione said going to the only other room. There were two beds in the room. Hermione pulled of her sweater and sat down in her undershirt she took off her jeans and laid them over a chair in the room. She pulled the thick comforter over her body and snuggled into it. She had closed her eyes when the door opened. Draco stepped in and closed the door she watched him put his sweater over the chair before he walked over to the other bed causing Hermione to sit up.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione watching him pull back the covers of the bed.

"Going to bed, Blaise kicked me off the couch and I'm not sleeping on the floor," said Draco slipping under the cover.

Hermione stared at him for a while before turning back over and lying down. She fell asleep only minutes after Draco did. She opened her eyes to complete darkness, she tried to turn on the light but couldn't find the switch, so she sat up and tried to stand only to slip. She heard her name over and over and when she opened her eyes she was at Blaise's house. She saw shadows run across the hall, as she made her way down the hall. She was on the third floor walking toward the door near the library. Blaise's dad's office stood before her. She reached out, unable to stop herself, as soon as she touched the door knob a burning sensation went through her body and she screamed. She jumped up in her bed and felt Draco's soothing voice in her ear. She turned to him, her face white as sheet and sweat covered her body. She was panting as she stared into his eyes. He stroked her face gently.

"Hermione, why were you screaming?" asked Draco quietly. Hermione sighed and calmed herself. Draco pressed her head against his chest.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," said Hermione leaning away from him. Draco didn't take it as nothing and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. Hermione fell quickly back to sleep with Draco by her side. Draco awoke in the middle of the night and pulled Hermione closer to him, the cold air nipped at their skins and he pulled the sheet back over them both.

"Draco," Hermione's voice came from beside him.

"Hermione, why are you still up?" asked Draco holding her tighter, nuzzling her neck.

"I can't sleep," Hermione said her voice almost a whisper. "I'm so tired but I can't close my eyes I keep..." Hermione stopped and turned, looking up at him through her long lashes.

"You keep what?" asked Draco leaning closer to her, his eyes focused on her lips.

Before she could answer, Draco's lips had reached hers; he was unable to resist any longer. His soft lips moved against hers, pushing slightly, his hand sliding up her back and pressing her more firmly against him. He pulled away when she didn't respond and looked at her intensely. He sighed and pecked her forehead.

"Do you want me to switch beds," Draco said pulling his hands loose from around her.

"I..." Hermione looked at Draco. She liked him and the way he made her feel. Even when he was a complete slytherin sometimes, but she wouldn't have liked him any other way. She leaned into him, kissing him deeply. Draco immediately responded. Hermione opened her mouth invitingly, letting him ease his tongue inside. They broke away for air and Draco started kissing along her jawline, continuing down to her neck, sucking on the spot between her shoulders. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck pulling him closer.

"Draco..." Hermione moaned his name and he responded by sealing their lips together letting his tongue dart inside her mouth. His hand moved down to her bottom pulling her down underneath him by her waist he slipped his hand under her shirt and up her back. His hand searched for her bra clasp. Hermione pushed on his chest and he pulled away from her lips allowing her to breath. He kissed down her neck and unclasped her bra. Hermione pushed harder on his chest and he stopped and looked at her.

"Draco I...I'm sorry I can't go that far," said Hermione her head resting against the pillow. Draco smiled and pecked her lips and pulled her into his chest. He was breathing loudly trying to calm his heart. His whole body was on fire. He pushed himself away from Hermione and pulled his shirt over his head, before reaching for Hermione once more. He looked at her as she watched his bare chest.

"If you're..." Draco was cut off with a gentle peck on the lips by Hermione. She pulled away and leaned against his bare chest. Draco put his hand up her shirt making Hermione tense. He clasped the tricky hooks of her bra back together. Hermione smiled and ran her hand up his chest before drifting into a sleep leaving her nightmare to drift to the back off her mind.

A/N: OK review, review, review.


	18. care

Chapter 18

Draco woke up to an empty bed. He sat up slowly and pulled on his clothes before exiting the room. He found Hermione, Ginny and Pansy talking heatedly in the sitting area.

"Good morning," said Draco yawning and stretching his arms, before rubbing his eyes and face.

"Finally, you're up," said Ginny standing. "We're going next door for breakfast."

"You mean we're going out there, doesn't this place have room service?" asked Draco as he walked over to the bathroom.

"No Malfoy, this isn't a hotel. Most inns like this serve food but they're running low and since they can't get to their supplies, no food. So we're going to walk the short distance to the cozy little cafe we went to yesterday and eat," Ginny said. Harry mumbled something under his breath that sounded like don't piss her of this early to Draco and avoided eye contact with a scowling Ginny.

"There's like two and a half feet of snow out there," said Draco turning to pansy as he pulled on his jacket. "How will poor Pansy survive?"

Pansy glared at him as he cracked about her height. "I hope you fall in it."

"Ok kids stop arguing let's go before anyone else gets the idea," said Blaise pulling Pansy through the door and away from Draco. They all headed down the stairs to see a small boy talking to the clerk.

"But I have to go next door," said the small boy.

"Sorry kid I can't let you go you might get lost," said the clerk.

"But my mom must be worried sick we got separated last night," said the small boy.

"I'm sorry but."

"I'll take him"

Everyone turned to look at Draco. "What, like one of you weren't going to say it, bloody Gryffindors."

The small boy about six years old ran over to Draco and hugged him. "Thank you sir."

Hermione looked in awe as Draco hoisted the small boy up on his shoulders. "Hang on, ok, the snows probably up to your neck."

"Ok," said the kid as Draco held his legs. "My name's James, what's your name sir."

"My name is Draco, these are my friends, Blaize Zabine, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson," said Draco.

"Who's she," said James pointing to Hermione.

"That is my... girlfriend, Hermione Granger," said Draco winking at Hermione who blushed. "OK let's go."

"So girlfriend, huh, finally," said Pansy hitting Draco on the back right before they stepped outside.

"At least it isn't windy anymore," said Hermione before Draco could say anything. "And the snow is just about two and a half feet feet."

"And the sun is shining through the clouds," said Blaise looking up.

They trudged through the thick snow.

"Ewe I'm getting so wet," said Pansy. "Lucky I have boots on."

"Suck it up we're almost there," said Draco holding tighter onto James' leg. "You should have let Hermione char...fix your jacket."

"I told you, I didn't want anything to go wrong," said Pansy holding onto Blaises arm for support.

"Why don't you just make Blaise carry you," said Ginny.

"Great idea," said Pansy jumping onto Blaise's back.

"Wow you're really light," said Blaise smiling up at her.

"Thanks," said Pansy pecking him on the cheek.

"How tall are you James?" asked Hermione looking up at Draco's shoulders.

"I'm four feet and five inches," said James holding up the correct number with his hands letting go of Draco's neck.

"Here we are," said Harry and Blaise pushing open the door. They all quickly got in and brushed the snow off.

"Mom," James said causing a tall woman with black hair to run over.

"James, I was worried sick," the lady said looking at her son, on Draco's shoulders. "Thank you, all of you really. If there anything I can do for you please tell me. You must be new here, I know this town very well and I haven't seen you six before."

"We're visiting," Hermione immediately said. "Do you know a family called the Perry's?"

"Yes, yes they're a very nice family. They set up the tree ceremony every year," said James' mother. Draco set James down on the floor and went to stand beside Hermione.

"Do you know where they live?" asked Hermione.

"No I'm sorry but Nick might," said the lady. "Nick, Nick come here."

A boy their age came over and smiled. "What's wrong mom?"

"Oh they need directions to the Perry family, you're friends with their son right," said the lady.

"Yeah but you guys might want to wait till the snow plows' been here. The streets will be cleared by tomorrow," said Nick with a smile, he looked over the group and his eyes landed on Hermione. "Hi."

"Oh hi," said Hermione smiling. "I'm Hermione this is Ginny, Pansy, Harry, Blaise and Draco." The girls all said hi and the guys gave a curt nod.

"So why do you need to find the Perry's?" asked Nick still staring at Hermione.

"Um well it's complicated," said Hermione.

"Oh ok, um would you like to eat?" asked Nick.

"That's what we came in here for," said Draco slipping his arm around Hermione's shoulders and smiling.

"OK well the counters are up there, there's plenty of food. The guy who owns this place John, he's really nice," said Nick leading the group up to the counter eyeing Draco's arm. They ordered quickly mostly settling on bagels.

"Draco," said Hermione smacking him playfully as he took a sip of her hot chocolate. " Go get your own."

"What, I forgot to order, and I don't feel like getting up," said Draco smiling at Hermione.

"Lazy," said Hermione looking away.

"So Hermione, do you like books?" asked Nick taking a seat on the small couch across from Hermione.

"Oh yes," said Hermione. "Why?"

"Oh you just look really smart and there's a good book shop near the Perry's house, they own it," said Nick.

"We're leaving as soon as we find the Perry's," said Draco squeezing Hermione's shoulder lightly. Hermione glared at Draco.

"What kind of books do you like?" asked Nick.

"Oh I lik..."

"Nick, mom said she needs you," said James running over. Nick got up, Draco still eyeing him, and left with James.

Hermione sat up straight and stared at Draco. "What," said Draco looking back at her.

"You were acting all protective," said Ginny smiling. "And jealous."

Pansy and Ginny laughed and Hermione just smiled and kissed Draco smoothly on the lips before staring back at the fire.

A/n: I know it's not much but I told you I had a serious case of writers block. Please review and tell me if you hate it or love it.


	19. Trouble in paradise

Chapter 19

"What time is it?" asked Hermione looking up outside where the sun was setting.

"It's about five thirty," said Draco looking at the clock in the corner

"I'm hungry," said Pansy standing. "How much muggle money do we have left?"

"Um enough for a little now and not a lot in the morning," said Blaise.

"We should have listened to my mom and checked the bloody forecast," said Ginny leaning back into Harry.

"I second that," mumbled Pansy curling up into a ball next to Blaise.

"Are you guys alright," said Nick walking over. "My mom says there's some food here that you can take back to the inn with you. I'll meet you tomorrow morning in the lobby of the inn and show you to the Perry's house, it's actually not too far from here."

"Ok, thanks Nick," said Hermione giving him a small smile. He smiled back before turning to leave. Harry and Hermione went to get the food, not trusting the others, and got it ready to go.

"Get up, let's go," said Hermione pulling Draco out of his seat.

"Looks like some of the snow has melted," said Blaise putting Pansy down, who immediately started whining and complaining about hunger and tiredness.

The trip back to the inn was short and effortless. When they reached their room Hermione used some nifty spells to dry their soaked clothing. Harry started a fire and Ginny laid out the food, and tried to figure out the spell for food duplication.

"Ginny," said Pansy looking at the tripled amount of food on the table.

"I guess I can remember triple," said Ginny picking up a sandwich.

"Yeah," Said Hermione grabbing a muffin and retreating to the bedroom. After she ate she did a dental spell and cleaned her teeth. She lay there, immersed in a book that Nick had lent her, or rather slipped to her as she left the cafe. She heard the motor of the snow plow outside and smiled. They would be able to finally leave.

"What you doing?" asked Draco sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Reading," said Hermione.

"I'm shocked, where did you find a book?" Draco asked as he crawled up next to her.

Hermione hesitated but answered. "Oh Nick gave it to me." She felt him tense up next to her.

"Really, when did this exchange happen?" asked Draco sitting up more straight and taking the book from her hand.

"Before we left, now give it back," said Hermione reaching over. They ended up wrestling to the point where they ended up in a very awkward position. Draco was holding her book away from her as she straddled him unconsciously while reaching for the book.

"Malfoy, give it over now," said Hermione her tone serious.

"I don't know, I think I like the view," said Draco smirking up at her.

Hermione quickly got off of him and folded her arms across her chest. "Can I please have my book back?"

"Here," he said handing her the book back. Hermione took it with a slight hesitation before opening it back up to her page and continuing to read.

"I can't read when you're doing that," said Hermione.

"Doing what?" Draco asked pulling her between his legs.

"Moving me around," said Hermione pulling away.

"Then stop struggling," said Draco wrapping his arms around her and bringing her up against his chest. Hermione sighed and relaxed into him before continuing to read her book only to be interrupted by him squirming behind her.

"What now?" asked Hermione turning to face him.

"Nothing," said Draco looking away from her his face slightly pink. "I'll be right back, need the bathroom."

"Ok," said Hermione turning her attention back to her book.

Draco exited the bedroom to bump into Ginny and Pansy, who gave him a knowing smile and entering the room he just exited. After he used the bathroom he went back to the room to look for his wand but remembered leaving in the bedroom.

"No chance mate, they locked it using magic," said Blaise leaning back on the couch. Draco rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch.

BACK IN THE BEDROOM

"So what did he say, when he found out where you got it?" asked Ginny laying on her back and staring at Hermione who was reading.

"Nothing really, just asked me when I got it, told him when I left," said Hermione shrugging her shoulder.

"Oh ok, how about physically, did he tense up, or try to take it from you?" asked Pansy. When Hermione took too long to answer she smiled. "So did you two wrestle?"

"It's scary the way you do that," said Hermione looking up at Pansy.

"So you two wrestled," said Pansy taking Hermione's reply for a yes.

"Spill, Hermione," said Ginny grabbing the book from Hermione.

"I'm really going to hate myself," said Hermione. She quickly got into the story.

"He just rushed out," said Ginny giggling.

"Yeah, why are you giggling," said Hermione frowning.

"Oh Hermione, Hermione, little virgin, Hermione. You just gave Draco a boner" said Pansy in a fit of laughter. Hermione blushed.

"Oh my god," said Hermione burning her head in her pillow. "I did not need to know that."

"Oh contraire," Pansy said. "You really do, so little Draco doesn't explode."

"Pansy," groaned Hermione begging for her to stop.

"What?" said Pansy looking at Ginny rolling around laughing "I think we should educate our little, innocent, inexperienced Hermione."

"Pansy," said Ginny.

"Hermione we need to talk about your safety," said Pansy in an imitation of a motherly voice. "It's time to teach you the contraption spell, for protection."

Hermione stood and used her wand to unlock the door running out screaming for Pansy to stay away from her. Ginny and Pansy rolled over in the bed laughing.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco standing and reaching for her. Hermione moved away and blushed not looking at him. She mumbled an excuse to him before retreating to the bathroom.

"What the heck did you do to her?" asked Harry.

"Oh don't look at me Harry, I contributed one question to the whole interrogation," said Ginny walking over to the bathroom door. "Hermione, are you alright in there?" They heard a small yes.

Ten minutes later and Hermione was still there.

"Mione, come out, we gave you your book, now come out," said Pansy knocking on the bathroom door.

"No, I like the peace and quiet now leave me alone," said Hermione who was sitting on the bathroom counter top.

"Hermione, come out please," said Draco knocking lightly. He turned to Pansy and whispered, "What did you say to her?" Pansy answered quickly but he caught it all. His cheeks were slightly flushed as he turned back to the door. "Hermione let me in, you don't have to come out just let me in." The lock clicked and Draco entered and chuckled when he saw Hermione sitting crossed legged on the counter top deeply immersed in her book.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked standing in front of her.

"Nothing just need some peace and quiet," said Hermione still looking at her book.

"Look at me Hermione," said Draco. Hermione looked at him and blushed before looking back down at her book. He pulled her face up and kissed her gently, pulling the book away from her and placing it on the counter. He unpretzeled her legs and pulled her closer, so he was standing in between her legs. He placed small kisses down her neck before he felt her give his chest a slight push signaling him to stop. He looked up at her. Her face was red and he saw her glance down and quickly look away.

"Fine I'll get out of the bathroom," said Hermione moving to jump down from the counter top. Draco stopped her holding her in place.

"What's really wrong?" Draco asked leaning into the counter top, blocking her way off the countertop.

"Nothing," said Hermione giving him a small smile.

"No, there's something wrong and I know what," said Draco. "You're uncomfortable doing the make out thing, and what made it worse was what Pansy was talking about to you in the room. Pansy told me and she says she's sorry she wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable, she was aiming for more of a laugh." Hermione chuckled and smiled. "She means well." Draco said into her ear. Hermione smiled and rested her head on his for head she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm tired," said Hermione sitting up straight. Draco unexpectedly lifted Hermione of the counter and pulled her out of the bathroom.

"Hermione I'm…"

"She's tired," said Draco lifting Hermione up and walking her to the bedroom shutting the door behind him. He laid her down gently onto the bed and watched her curl up into a ball. He turned to go when he heard a soft whisper telling him to stay, he quickly got into the bed and pulled her snug against him.

Next morning

Hermione woke up to find herself wrapped in Draco's arms. She wiggled against him trying to break free but heard him moan for her to stop. She looked at Draco and watched his eyes flutter open.

"You should really stop moving it's only five thirty, in the morning," Draco said pulling her closer.

He kissed her gently behind her ear working his way along her jawline and then going straight for her lips. He deepened the kiss immediately, moaning he pulled her underneath him, grounded his hip and rubbed his erection against her. He heard her moan and felt her arch into him. He released her lips and watched as she leaned her head back giving him complete access. She was in a complete daze as he placed open mouth kissed on her neck, gradually making his way down to her collar bone before going back up. He nipped gently at her ear and groaned.

"Can you quiet down over there," came Ginny's voice. "You're lucky Harry's a heavy sleeper."

Draco groaned and took one of the pillows and threw it at Ginny. Ginny retaliated violently taking the pillow and whacking him on the head. "Go back to bed Ginny," said Hermione hiding behind Draco.

"Fine," said Ginny giving Draco an evil look. Hermione felt Draco pull her under the sheet and gasped. He pulled her flat against him. She looked up at him amused. His hair was tousled and his cheeks flustered. "You too."

"What, if she didn't ruin the moment then maybe I wouldn't have hit her, maybe, then again, I didn't see her move into the room," said Draco nuzzling her neck.

"Well it was going too far," said Hermione. She regretted it as soon as it left her mouth. He looked at her a slight hurt in his eyes, right before the guard came up.

"Well it sure looked like it, I was seconds away from having my way," said Draco not entirely meaning it.

"It's too early to fight with you," said Hermione turning away from him and closing her eye. Minutes later she felt him pull her back towards him and whisper a faint sorry in her ear.

Eight o'clock

"Wakey wakey sleepy heads, that Nick kid's at the door, his little brother's practically begging for you mate," said Blaise pulling the pillow from Draco's head as Pansy stripped both the beds of their sheets letting the cold air hit them surprisingly.

"Pansy I'm going to kill you." said Ginny jumping up and reaching for Pansy.

"Calm down," said Blaise holding Ginny back.

They all got dressed quickly and gathered into the living area.

"I should have come later," said Nick chuckling as Hermione tried to comb through her hair with her fingers. She blushed and looked away from him. Draco scowled at him and pulled her over using his fingers to massage her scalp and loosening the knots in her hair.

"Draco," said Jamie. "Why are you so tired?"

"Well I was up late last night and then this morning someone had to take a pillow and slam it into my face," said Draco glaring at Ginny. "Which made it hard for me fall back to sleep." Nick laughed and received a glare from Ginny and Draco.

"What, I'm a morning person," said Nick smiling looking as if he had just taken a shower. He got a glare from Ginny, Draco, Harry and Blaise, but Pansy and Hermione just rolled their eyes.

They all followed him out of the room and down the stairs. Hermione stumbled and felt arms wrap around her she looked up into Nicks face and gave him a small smile mumbling thank you. She felt another hand on her shoulder and this time looked up into Blaise's face. "I think Draco's going to kill the poor kid," Blaise said.

Hermione looked around and saw Draco sneering at Nick and saying something to him and handing him the book Hermione had borrowed. She rolled her eyes and went back and pulled him away by his hand. She pulled him to the front and leaned against him. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder. It was truly too early to fight.

"Do you guys want to stop and get breakfast?" asked Nick.

"No, we really just want to go," said Blaise unexpectedly. They reached the Perry's house in fifteen minutes time. The streets were plowed but the sidewalks were covered in crunchy snow. They knocked lightly on the front door. A man about thirty years old entered the door holding Isabella in his arms. Pansy stepped forward.

"Hi, I know you don…"

"Pansy," Isabella pulled away from her father and ran to Pansy. "Hi, are you here for breakfast?"

"Oh no, sorry Isabella we…"

"You remember my name," said Isabella.

"Yeah, you're hard to forget, with a cute face like that," said Pansy making Isabella giggle. "Do you remember the day we met?"

"Yes," said Isabella.

"Well, I dropped something when I was talking to you, did you happen to pick it up?" asked Pansy.

"No," said Isabella. Pansy almost cried. "But my daddy did."

Everyone looked up to her father.

"Yes I did actually, it's in my office, please come with me," said Mr. Perry.

Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Hermione and Pansy followed him when Nick tried to follow Draco stopped him and turned and followed. The father welcomed them in and closed the door.

"You guys looking for this?" asked Mr. Perry holding up the portkey.

"Yes, thank you so much," said Pansy reaching for it. Mr. Perry handed it to her. " Wizards should be more care full around here, if this portkey was found by Mad Mary She would definitely never gave it back, she's a squib obsessed with what never was."

The whole group froze. "You're a wizard?" asked Ginny.

"Yes I am," said Mr. Perry.

"Oh well, wow, um thanks for the help. We've got to go but it was nice meeting you," said Draco quickly as the name registered.

"Mr. Malfoy it's good to see you." said Mr. Perry. "How's your father?"

Everyone froze and turned to Draco. Who froze and looked away.

"You know each other," said Hermione drawing attention to her. Mr. Perry stared at her and then he frowned.

"Hermione Granger, Harry Potters best friend, who else is in this little group," said Mr. Perry his voice containing a slight repulsiveness." Harry Potter and a Weasley. Halfbloods, purebloods...and a muggleborn. Does your father know about your little outing Draco.

"My father is dead," spat Draco. Pulling on Hermione's hand, not liking the way he was looking at her.

Mr. Perry sneered and stepped forward. "He's probably rolling over in his grave, his only heir..." He looked at Draco protecting Hermione. "Protecting a mudblood."

Draco clenched his jaw at the word. "We'll be leaving NOW," shouted Draco pulling Hermione out the door everyone following.

"What's wrong," said Nick looking at Draco and Hermione's hurt expression.

"Thanks for your help, Nick, but we'll be going now," said Pansy pushing Blaise forward. They left in a hurry finding an alley not far away. They heard Nick calling for them.

"Everyone, hold on," said Harry. They all touched the inflated ornament and felt a tug when Blaise said the spell. They landed in the living room of Blaise's house. When everyone stood up straight, Hermione looked after Draco as he quickly left the room. She took the ornament and smashed it.

"What the..."

"Who the hell knows what he did to that thing while he had it, don't you get it, he's an ex- deatheater, he knew Draco's father," said Hermione jumping up and walking out of the room.

A/N: Ok what do you think, please REVIEW


	20. awkward appoligizes

Chapter 20

Hermione knocked on Draco's door twice before using Alohomora to get inside. She stared into in the unnaturally dark room before attempting to search for some source of light.

"Draco, take the Darkness spell of the room, please" said Hermione feeling her way around the room, trying to locate him. She touched the bed and felt around till she touched an arm then a chest. She sighed and sat down next to him. "Talk."

"I'm not bloody Potter or Weasley, you can't just command me like a bloody dog," said Draco pulling his hand from hers and placing it behind his head.

"Who was he? He was a deatheater, wasn't he?" asked Hermione trying to locate his face in the dark. "Draco, I can't speak to you if I can't see you." Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered lumos, a small light appeared at the tip of her wand, shining on both their faces. Draco wasn't looking at her he was looking in the opposite direction, his eyes wide open. Hermione supped his face and leaned in closer to him. She turned his face towards her and kissed his mouth lightly.

"Are you trying to seduce me into talking?" Draco said against her lips.

"Is it working?" Hermione said lying down next to him. Draco immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to him.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Draco into her ear. Hermione turned around and was capture by his lips in a deep kiss, his hand slid down her back to right above her bottom. Hermione pulled away from Draco.

"When did things become so...different," said Hermione. Draco chuckled and watched her look away from him. He cupped her face and pulled her face back to his.

"I don't know, after all, you did come onto me first," said Draco leaning down to kiss her. Hermione pulled away and raised one of her eyebrows her wand light shining between them.

"Excuse me, it was a dare, I believe you came onto me first," said Hermione sitting up.

"Ohhhh, just forget I ever said it," said Draco trying to pull her back down.

"No, please explain Draco," said Hermione folding her arms. Draco groaned and roughly pulled her down rolling over so he was on top.

"Please don't start," said Draco lying gentle kisses down her neck. "I thought you came here to comfort me, Hermione?"

Draco captured her lips before she could reply. He pushed himself against her, moaning lightly against her mouth. Hermione pushed his face away as soon as her wand light went out. Draco groaned in frustration and clambered off of her. He searched quickly for his wand; he found it on the floor by the bed. He lifted the spell from the room and it immediately filled with light. Hermione sat up straight and got off the bed.

"Um, I forgot I have something to do," said Draco pulling away from her as she attempted to lean against him. "I'll see you later." Hermione frowned and took this as a sign to leave.

Hermione made her way down the staircase. She looked into the living room and found it empty. She made her way to the kitchen and found it full of Weasleys.

"Hey Hermione," said Fred and George, walking over and throwing their arms around her shoulder. She looked up at them shocked.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Hermione looking at them both.

"Well, we couldn't spend Christmas away from Ginny, Harry and you," said Fred.

"So we came over to see how you guys were doing," said George.

"And would you believe it, Blaise Zabini said we could stay for today, tomorrow, Christmas Eve and Christmas," said Fred.

Hermione smiled and then frowned. Three days till Christmas, two til Christmas Eve and she still hadn't gone shopping for presents, what was she going to get Draco?

"I bet your thinking about what to get us huh," said George pulling her across the room to join the chattering group.

"Well don't worry we'll send you a list, so you don't have to worry that pretty little head of yours" said Fred making Hermione laugh. Hermione's face fell as she spotted Ron, who was sporting a black eye, walking towards her.

"Hey," said Ron stopping in front of her, his hands buried deep inside of his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione looking away from him.

"I'm here to apologize, and say that if you don't want me here I'll leave," said Ron looking down at her. "Hermione, it's Malfoy, that why I reacted so strongly I...he's hurt so many people; I don't want him to hurt you too."

"Draco treats me fine, he's great actually," said Hermione frowning at him.

"Hermione I'm sorry, plea..." said Ron reaching for her hand. Hermione pulled away and looked at the door where Draco had just come through.

"Apology accepted," said Hermione turning around, without a glance at him. She walked over to Draco and stood beside him as he stared at the crowd in shock.

"What the hell, I'm upstairs for fifteen minutes and Blaise invites half of the Weasley clan," Draco said looking at everyone.

"They're staying here till Christmas," said Hermione extracting a groan from Draco.

"Well this should be the most interesting Christmas ever, I'm dating Hermione Granger, and I've made friends with the Harry Potter, wow what else. Oh yeah and to top it off, I'm spending time with more than two people, the whole Weasley family actually," said Draco looking down at Hermione.

"More than two people," said Hermione raising an eyebrow.

"Umm...yeah," said Draco walking away from her.

"You and your mum?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Draco exiting the kitchen and going into the living room.

"Oh," said Hermione. "Oh I have an idea, we should invite your mom, Blaise told me that his moms coming. Maybe we cou…"

"No," said Draco looking at her sternly.

"Why not," said Hermione stopping. Draco turned back to her and walked quickly up to her, making her back up into the wall.

"Hermione, can we not talk about this," said Draco. Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"You can talk to me Draco," said Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know, but right now," Draco kissed her lightly against her cheek. "I would rather we not."

Hermione looked up at him just as he pulled her quickly against him. She opened up her mouth inviting him inside. She kissed him back with the same amount of force. They heard someone clear their throat and parted quickly looking towards the door. Hermione's face turned red. There stood everybody half watching them in shock others smiling.

A/N: OK tell me what you think, please review and I'm really sorry that I didn't update fast enough, please forgive me.


	21. change

A/N: Ok so I'm really sorry i haven't updated my story in forever but i had no time. Please forgive me and tell me what you think

Chapter 21

Awkward silence, Hermione hated it. Draco looked away waiting for someone to talk. Everyone stood shocked. Ron looked heartbroken. Harry didn't know what to say. Blaise stood smirking and walking over to sit waiting. Ginny looked from Ron to Hermione to Draco and back to Ron. Pansy entered the room shortly after completely confused by the tense, awkward silence. She looked at the shocked faces of the weaslys, and turned to see what they were gawking at. There stood a still and silent Hermione and an annoyed looking Draco. She cleared her throat loudly and spoke.

"um. Yeah well..., Blaise Amy said lunch is ready so…" said Pansy trying to break the tension in the room, but only succeeding to capture Blaises attention.

"oh ok, well everyone as the host I'm telling you all its time to eat" said Blaise standing. Pansy turned to go motioning for people to follow. When no one did she turned to blaise.

"Eat, how are we, how am I going to eat I just walked in on a bloody horror movie" said Fred.

"I think I'm going to be sick" said George.

"It's alright mate I'm sure Hermione's going to explain to us why she was tongue in tongue with that cock..." said Fred giving a light pat to his brothers back.

"Fred" said Mrs. weasly in a disapproving tone.

"What, I meant cockroach, jeez" said Fred.

"We should go eat dinner now" said Ron speaking for the first time. Everyone stared at him in shock. Hermione looked at him a small smile appearing on her lips.

Draco looked at Hermione to Weasly and scowled. He liked it better when she was mad at him. He was about to open his mouth when weasly spoke again.

" We should trust Hermione she's always had great judgment, she's good at making the right decision" Said Ron smiling back at Hermione before walking over to the door. Fred and George followed soon enough and hen the living room emptied slowly. Draco looked at Hermione who was still smiling at where Ron had been.

" Hermi.." Draco stopped as Hermione walked quickly away pecking him on the cheek before walking away to no doubt thanks the weasley scum. He stood there in silent and alone a scowl appearing on his face. He retreated back to his room not bothering to go to lunch.

Hermione stopped Ron." um... Thanks Ron I really appreciate that" said Hermione looking down.

"I don't think you're making the right decision Hermione, but i know when time comes you will" said Ron giving her a small smile before turning and going. Hermione stood confused deciding on weather to be angry. She sat still think until Draco's name was mentioned.

"Where's Draco" said Pansy looking around the table.

"Probably brushing his hair" said Fred and George smirking.

"I thought he, I'll get the house elf to..."

"No" said Hermione cutting of Blaise." I'll get him".

Hermione stood everyone eyeing her. She hurried out of the room and up the stairs taking them by two. She didn't bother knocking on the door but entered it quickly." Draco". She looked around calling his name. She exited the room after searching it. She went up to the third floor and checked inside the lounge. She walked further down the hall and stopped at the library door. She opened it and was hit by a gust of cold wind causing her to shiver." Draco are you in here, please answer me". No reply. She exited the library after a quick search. A nervous scared feeling rose inside her like in those horror films like you were being watched. She stopped outside the library door and her eyes wondered over to the door to the mysteriously locked office. She hesitantly walked over. She had completely forgotten about this door. Could he be inside, no Blaise specifically said that this door never opened. Then thoughts of that day came back to her. She head felt it twist. She had felt it with every bone in her hand. It had opened. Did Draco listen to her did he go back. She looked down at the door before lifting up her palm. The scars were gone. She reached out for the door just as... it moved. Hermione's eyes widened, was her eyes deceiving her. She blinked again and reached for the knob again

"Hermione"

Hermione spun around quickly her hand brushing across the knob, a spine tingling sensation traveled her body as she stared at Draco.

"What are you doing up here" said Draco stepping up to her.

"I was looking for you" said Hermione looking down at her hand, finding no mark at all. It didn't hurt her. Is it possible that she was supposed to open it?

"Did it hurt you again, how many times..." Draco reached for her hand and examined it. Nothing.

"It didn't do anything" said Hermione. "i think I c..."

" No you can't touch it its similar to a spell my father used. It reads your blood status. It wants you to try, so it can hurt you. The weird thing is that this kind of spell usually dies of fades after the owner passes.

"Blaises father is dead" said Hermione.

"Yeah well that's what he told me" said Draco pulling her towards him and walking in the opposite direction.

"Why weren't you at lunch Draco" said Hermione stopping.

" I'm not hungry " Said Draco not looking her in the face.

Hermione looked at him. "What did you have to get done earlier"?

Draco just looked at her." nothing".

"Nothing, is there something you're not telling me" said Hermione crossing her arms.

"Hermione, not now ok. Go eat lunch, i know you're hungry" said Draco stepping towards the door to the lounge.

"No. food can wait I'm not hungry anyways" said Hermione stubbornly. Just as she said it her stomach rumbled in a low growl. Draco smirked at her before stepping inside the lounge and shutting the doors. Hermione tried to open it but stopped. She looked at the door before she sighed, turning around she walked away leaving him alone. When she was down stairs Draco came out and retreated to the library.

Hermione sat back down at the table picking at her plate, no one dared to ask her what was wrong. Ron stared at her shaking his head. Hermione rolled her eyes and ate in silence conversing every few seconds with Ginny. The group retreated back into the living room where things started to settle down. Hermione smiled softly and laughed as Ginny hit Pansy and chased her around when Pansy threatened to spill one of her secrets. The group looked like a slightly disorientated family in a good way. Hermione smile disappeared as she saw a shadow creep past the door. She turned around Ron watching her as she stood and left.

"Draco, i know that's you" she said as she entered the kitchen. Draco stood with his back towards her." Draco, are you alright". No reply. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulders and leaning against his back." what's wrong". He pulled away from her a cup of steaming liquid in his hand.

"Granger stop being clingy ok, I'm fine" Draco walked toward the secret door and left her standing there hurt. What was happening to them?

A/N: Ill update as soon as i can I'm a tad busy you know.


	22. Intamesy

A/N: I don't think I can say anything to you to make you forgive me for how long I haven't updated but I hope this smoking chapter helps...a little

Chapter 22

Draco lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling not thinking at all. He reached over to the bedside table picked up the letter for the tenth time that day. He kept thinking about how to confront it. His mind flashed back to the terror the Deatheaters had caused during their fight for dominance. The lives they took even after the war, after the dark lord was defeated. How passionate they were as they slaughtered. Was it possible that he could have tracked them by the portkey. No, owls always knew were to go. But how did the owl find him in the library. It was strange. Like it had been there before.

Draco stared down at the letter that he had received from Mr. Perry a dear friend of his dead father. A secret follower of lord Voldermort, who went back into hiding right after the first battle. An unknown Deatheater is the most dangerous of them all. Draco had only seen Mr. Perry once. Or Xavier, his real name before he changed it so many times. Draco still remembered the day he listened to his father talk to Bellatrix as they planed ways to infiltrate the ministry. Draco had stood there clinging to every word, listening quietly. Then another figure had appeared from the fire place. Greetings were exchanged and chuckles were released into the once tense room. He had been giving a stream of curses when he was caught. He remembered holding in screams as Xavier Perry stood there chuckling, asking if he wanted his mother. He was also flirting with his aunt Bell to get back on the dark lords good side. It was the only time, but it was never forgotten. Two months after the war, before the start of term, his mother had received a letter. A poisonous powder concealed inside the envelope, which she'd inhaled. She took ill within the hour. It had said betrayal. Just betrayal, like the one Draco held right now. Draco knew that it didn't conceal a physical poison. No magic. But it was poison, a word that held so many emotions. Planting fair into the mind. They filled Draco's mind with paranoia. Could it be possible that the people who he had just begun to know, to accept into his life, would be hurt? The people he'd been taught to hate, to look down on. What about Hermione, he never wanted to see fear in her eyes. No, he wouldn't let it happen. He would ask Blaise about wards on the house. And then this would go away. No matter how much he tried to make it sound convincing it never worked. Hermione's face kept flashing in his mind, her laugh, her smile. His eyes slowly drifted to the draw of his bedside table where the black velvet box lay, _Hermione_.

Hermione sat on her bed trying to decide what Draco meant. Trying to uncover the emotions and secrets that he hid behind his words. She felt tears sting her eyes and a pain in her chest as she thought more and more. It was now nine thirty and she had retired to bed quickly, not wanting to be the center of Ron's attention any longer. He kept staring at her. His stares got under her skin and infuriated her. So she left without a word. There was a sudden rap on the door interrupting Hermione's thoughts. She stood holding her breath, counting the steps towards the door. One...two...three...fou... There was one more knock before the person stopped. She took the last step and opened the door slowly. The person stopped walking away and turned back. Draco stood there awkwardly staring at her.

"Hey," said Hermione trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. He didn't reply he just stared at her, her impatience rose. "What do you want, Malfoy".

Draco flinched at the use of his last name and stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak. But nothing came out.

"Fine, don't say anything" said Hermione her frustration rising. She stepped back and made a motion to slam the door. But something stopped it. She pushed harder but was pushed back by the repelling force. She stumbled and watched Draco stepped inside and closed the door behind him and just stood there staring at her. For the first time in his life he was speechless. Hermione's frustration grew. "Get out please," said Hermione folding her arms and hugging herself as a chill ran through her. Draco just stared at her. So much space had come between them. Maybe this is how it was supposed to be.

"What happened to us?" asked Hermione taking a seat on the edge of her bed. She looked down at the floor.

Draco stood up straight and took a step toward her. Hermione seemed so far away. Their relationship was so far gone. He stopped and began to turn back to the door when a book missed his head by inches, hitting the door before falling to the floor in a thump. He turned back to Hermione who looked furious. "What?"

"Shut up, I knew from the start, I... I should have listened to Ron he told me you never cared. I was so stupid," said Hermione gripping her wand this time. Draco took three quick strides over and pinned her arms to her side and pushed her back on the bed.

"I never cared. Huh," said Draco taking her wand from her and putting it aside. "I always cared Hermione, I...I love you" said Draco staring her down. He leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers. He moved slowly against her still lips, before she gave a sharp shove at his chest but he pulled her against him harder. Hermione groaned and gave into the kiss letting it consume her. It began as a battle and ended in gentle caresses. They broke away for air and Draco picked her up laying her back gently in the middle of the bed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as he buried his head into her neck. He sucked on her neck marking her as his own. He straddled her quickly letting his wild hands roam free. Hermione moaned as his hands caressed the inside of her thighs. His fingers dug into her wild curls trapping her in the kiss. Hermione panted and moaned as Draco trailed kisses down her neck nipping at her sensitive skin. He separated her legs and pulled them around his waist. Hermione pulled them back and sat up. Her face was red and embarrassed. Draco cupped her face and kissed her on her forehead then her eyes and her nose. He spent longer on her cheeks before going to her lips. He pulled her up against his body running his hands down her back and cupping her bottom. He stared straight into her deep chocolate brown eyes, and then slowly moved down to her plump lips.

"Draco I..." Hermione stopped and looked away, just minutes ago they were fighting and now she couldn't even get a word in, it angered her how easily he tempted her into these actions, and she felt embarrassed.

"Your will power is a lot stronger than any girl I've ever been with. Your determined in so many ways, you always want to be heard," said Draco looking into her warm eyes.

"Did you use lege...?"

"No, the look on your face said it all. Look, Hermione I think we've been together long enough for me to get use to the basic emotions," said Draco he sighed and relaxed a little. He leaned in and kissed her lightly nibbling on her lower lip. "I know that...when you're thinking or nervous you like to bite your lower lip." He nipped at her lower lip again as he said this." I know that when you're aggravated you roll your eyes a lot and you tighten your jaw, fold your arms and try to hide it. You try to understand someone else but in the end you're always driven to be right or to prove yourself and your point," Draco said as he trailed her jaw with little kisses. "I know you most sensitive spot," said Draco leaning her head back and sucking on her the hollow of her throat.

Hermione looked him deep in the eyes and decided that maybe, just maybe she did over think things and that she was competitive in ways. She looked at Draco. She knew it took Harry and Ron years to get her, and they still don't understand things about girls even though they have one for a best friend. And here comes Draco Malfoy long time enemy turned good, stating, no, listing things about her.

"I do love you, Hermione, and I've never said that to anyone. I've never had a long term relationship; I've never been serious about someone. Girls usually just fawn over me, but not you. You're strong and determined and I love that. Hermione, I want moments like this to be special to you," said Draco brushing against her lips. He pulled her into a tight embrace making sure she wasn't pressing against his erection. He pulled the covers over them both, and buried his head into her neck from behind. Hermione laid there snuggled as much as she could against Draco. She tried to go closer but a pillow separated them. She reached for it and Draco reached for her hands. They stared into each other's eyes and she understood. She wondered how long Draco would have to wait for her to be ready. She sat up and looked down at him.

"I realized something Draco," said Hermione crawling closer to him. He stared at her perplexed, but relieved that she was talking. She leaned into him and kissed him lightly on the lips as she straddled his torso. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and rolled them over.

"Tell me" said Draco. He sat up and pulled his shirt off. Hermione ran her hands down his body as he pressed against them.

"I love you to Draco and you complete me in so many ways and… I want you," said Hermione capturing Draco's eyes, intensifying her words.

"I want you to Hermione and...I'll never want anyone else," Draco said staring straight back into her eyes. "Are you sure that..."

"I love you Draco and I trust you," said Hermione cutting him of.

"I love you to Hermione but I want this to be...special," said Draco landing heavy kissed down her throat. Hermione became speechless when Draco began to descend onto her breast.

Hermione let out a loud sound making Draco chuckle as he nipped at her through her shirt and her bra. He reached under her shirt and tugged. Hermione arched into his mouth encouraging him to pull her shirt up. She was ready to give him…everything. He lifted the shirt over her head and threw it across the room. He unclasped her bra from the back and pulled it away from her body. Hermione felt a shiver and quickly covered herself. Draco stared down at her. He leaned down and captured her plump lips in a long kiss distracting her from his prying hands. As soon as he got her hands away he pressed himself fully against her. He immediately fell in love with the feeling of her naked body against his. He broke their kiss and looked deep into her eyes.

"Trust me Hermione, your beautiful," said Draco his eyes cloudy with lust. His actions controlled by want and his mind clouded with love. He immediately craved the next step. Everything, naked.

He gazed down at her round breasts and took one in his hungry mouth and the other gently molded and fondled by his hand. Hermione cried out as she felt Draco's teeth pull and nip at the sensitive flesh. He switched breasts and repeated the same action. Hermione began unconsciously moving her hips against Draco's. Drawing his attention to the last piece of clothing that separated them. He hooked his fingers in the waist of her shorts and panties and tugged, slowly sliding them down her legs. When she was fully reveled, Draco stripped his bottoms and pressed their bodies flat against each other once more. Hermione moulded to him pressed harder at the hip so his erection settled between her legs resting there. Hermione shifted uncomfortably and Draco buried his head into the crook of her neck. He sucked on her skin until she relaxed underneath him. He kissed her gently before turning the kiss up, lighting a fire of passion. Their tongues twirled and coaxed each other smoothly. Draco parted her legs and let his hands massage her inner thigh slowly inching towards her sex. Hermione gasped in shock as Draco brushed against her most sensitive part.

"Hermione I want you so bad," groaned Draco into her ear.

Hermione forced herself to relax and spread her legs for Draco. "Tell me if it's too much and I'll stop," said Draco looking her straight in the eye. Hermione nodded and Draco kissed her sweetly on the lips as he slowly got her ready. He rubbed her clit slowly and slid one finger inside her, finding her completely wet and tight inside. Hermione moaned a yes and Draco readied himself. He centered his tip to her opening ready to plunge. He sunk his tip inside and Hermione bit down on her lip and groaned. With one slow thrust he was inside her, and they were finally connected. Draco kept still as her body accustomed itself to the intrusion. Hermione however soon felt her body starting to humm from the feeling of finally having him inside of her. When they slowly started to move they _were_ beautifully _in sync_, _their bodies___fluidly clashing together, making love for the first time.


	23. OMG moment something to think about

A/N: sorry for the slow pace on my updates but I really suffered for the past weak so forgive me and read.

Chapter: 23

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night to find herself trapped inside the strong embrace of Draco. She pulled gently at his arms, squirming as she tried to remove herself from them. He tightened his embrace pressing down on her stomach, Hermione gasp when her bladder strained, and she squeezed her legs together.

"Stop moving," said Draco into her ears nuzzling her and rubbing his hands up and down her thigh after removing them from her waist.

"I need to use the bathroom," said Hermione slipping from his grasp and taking one of the pillows and maneuvering it so it covered her from behind as she ran to the bathroom. Hermione closed the door behind her and scurried over to the toilet. After she was done she washed her face quickly and looked herself over in the mirror. She looked a mess her hair was atrocious sticking up from every angle possible. She couldn't stand straight without shaking and felt very awkward as she stood there naked. She decided against staying in the bathroom till the morning and simply settled on getting clothes on.

Hermione headed straight back to the room the pillow still being held up against her body. She tip toed over to the dresser that she had placed her clothes in and opened one of the small draws. She pulled a pair of undergarments out and closed the draw pausing and looking over to make sure Draco was still asleep. Indeed he was, he laid there his hair a tousled mess and, despite the fact that it was a little chilly, the covers were rolled down to his torso and he lay in a messy heap on the empty bed. Hermione smiled before looking down at her bare feet. She looked at herself then back at Draco laying there in all his glory, his well-defined muscles shining in the small streams of moon light. Hermione turned back to the dresser and put on her underwear and her bra. Before pulling out another draw and pulling on a pair of PJs. She knew what Draco was expecting in the morning and she frowned at the thought. She tiptoed back over to the bed and slipped into her empty spot, making sure not to brush Draco, she curled up in a ball and rested her head on the pillow and waited for sleep to take her.

1 hour later

Draco woke up in the middle of the night to find Hermione completely clothed. Her small form was balled up on one side of the bed shivering with no covers on. He sighed loudly and moved over to her. He pulled her into the middle of the bed and opened up her top pulling it off her, before pressing his warm chest against hers, her chills immediately stopped and she relaxed. He pulled the covers over their bodies and settled down again. His arms tightened around her and he buried his head into the crook of her neck. He felt her squirm and then snuggle into him.

2 hours later

Hermione woke up to find herself completely comfortable. Her body was covered in a blanket of warmth and she felt Dracos bare chest against her bare back…She paused in thought. She felt for her shirt, but it wasn't there. Her eyes turned to slits and she turned around to Draco and poked him, right in his chest. His hand caught hers and pulled it down, pacifying it at her side. Hermione pulled out of his grasp but he recaptured her, pulling her against him and holding her there.

"Wait till morning, love," said Draco in a sleepy voice. Hermione felt his hot breath against her neck then he once again snuggled his head into the crook of her neck kissing it lightly. This small act made Hermione relax against him and slowly drift back to sleep thinking of how to bring it up in the morning.

Early morning

"Knock, knock."

Hermione opened her heavy lids and yawned, she tried to stretch but found her limits within her and Dracos snuggle ball. Then there was another knock, and another and then a bang. This time Draco sat up his face furious, he looked down at Hermione who looked slightly worried, her eyebrows knitted together as she wondered who was disturbing them. Draco got up and quickly pulled on his boxers, ignoring the coldness of the floor he walked over to the door and opened it. Before all the wits came back to Hermione it was to late, Draco had already open the door to HER room, revealing the simple fact that they slept together.

"Her…Oh my."

Hermione head Ginny's shocked voice and blushed, deciding to never come out of her room again.

"She's still sleeping," said Draco crossing his arm. Ginny grinned ear to ear and said loudly, "Well tell Hermione that I'll talk to her when she gets up."

"Sure," said Draco closing the door quickly, hearing Ginny giggle. He walked back over to the bed and slipped back into the covers and pulled Hermione out of the pillow and back against him. He looked down at her face and chuckled. Her cheeks were flustered and her eyes wide. She sat up and hit Draco in the chest over and over again.

"Why. Did. You. Answer. The. Door," said Hermione hitting him repeately. Draco rolled his eyes and caught her hands and kissed her. She fought for a while before settling into the kiss. He broke the kiss and laid a trail of soft kisses down her throat and into the valley of her breasts.

"Draco, hold on a sec," said Hermione pulling him back to her face. "What's today?"

"It's the…23 of December," said Draco stroking Hermione's face and laying a small kiss at the side of her mouth. "Why?"

"Presents," said Hermione sitting up quickly remembering that she still had to buy Draco, Blaise and Ron a gift. She groaned and fell back on the bed. Draco chuckled at her distress and pulled her into an embrace.

"First of all, I already have my Christmas present, as for anyone else if you need help I'll help, I am a guy, thus I know what they like," said Draco. "Assuming that that's the presents you have problems with."

Hermione just stared at Draco ignoring his statement, and sighing. She honestly wanted to get people presents but she really, really didn't want to get up right now. She pulled the sheet up and laid back down deciding to wake up later.

Half an hour later

Hermione groaned and yawned as she stretched her arms out. She looked down at Draco laying there his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. Hermione felt wide awake just staring at him and decided to go against her shy instinct. She crawled on top of him and straddled his hips, smirking down at him. He smiled wearily back and sat up. Hermione looked at him disappointed.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast," said Draco pulling Hermione out of bed. Hermione nodded and went into her bathroom to freshen up she came out later to find Draco ready to go. They traveled down the stairs, slowly, before entering the foyer and turning into the long hallway that led towards the kitchen, as they walked Draco casually threw his arm over Hermione's shoulders and pulled her over and pecked her cheek. Hermione blushed and continued walking with Draco by her side. They were greeted by silence and the shocked faces of the Weasleys, Blaise, Harry, Pansy and…Narcissa Malfoy.

A/N; I bet you didn't expect that, pow, you'll find out why she's there soon. Ha, I bet you all thought she was dead. Nope, she's alive.


	24. the love of a mother

A/n: I know I haven't updated in a while but I hope you'll like this chapter.

Chapter 24

Draco froze as his mother walked over to him. This was impossible she was supposed to be in St. Mungo's. The poison had left her terminally ill and yet here she stood her blond hair long and healthy. Her face was slightly paler then usually but she looked happy.

"Mother," whispered Draco. He felt Hermione move in his arms and felt a light squeeze on his arm.

"Draco, you honestly don't think that I would leave you to a lonely Christmas. I didn't know about this gathering though, I talked to Blaise and he said you were here. What a shock I gave him when I flooed in this morning," said Mrs. Malfoy she gave a light laugh and looked over her son. "Oh my have you grown, Draco."

Her eyes found Hermione's and to every ones shock she put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and looked into her eyes, before pulling her into a small embrace. "I've heard many things about you from Pansy and I'm glad you were there for my son when I couldn't but, note that, I'm here now," whispered Narcissia into Hermione's ear. She pulls out of her embrace with Hermione and reaches for her son. Draco stared at his mother shocked out of his senses.

"Mother," said Draco in a low whisper. "You're not well, you…"

"Hush Draco, I'm happy to see you, that's it," said Mrs. Malfoy

…

Draco stared bewildered at his mother who was talking avidly and admiringly to Hermione. He watched as she smiled and laugh with everyone. Then he saw her cough and hold her side, and the whole time playing it of as laughing. He walked over to her and pulled her of the couch as gently as he could.

"Mother may I talk to you," said Draco looking his mother's warm blue eyes filled with joy for the first time in years. Did he have a right to take that away from her? He knew she was dying yet here she stood, before he could say forget it they were out in hall alone.

"What was it son," said Narcissa patting his arm.

"Um… I'm glad you're here," said Draco hugging his mother. No, he didn't have a right to take anything away from her, when she had giving up so much for him.

They found themselves back in the living room.

…..

Hermione smile as she said good night to everyone. She went over to kiss Draco goodnight when she was cut of by his mother. He said sorry to her and hauled his mother of to bed. Hermione smiled happy that Draco had something to smile about. Hermione entered her room and laid down on the bed happy with most of the day's events. She lay there thinking for a while. Then she had a sudden thought and got up and started to search for her favorite green silk robe.

…

Draco sat down on his bed smiling as his mother went through his things in good nature. He laughed as she found a pair of boxershorts on the floor.

"You were never a messy child but as your mother all those small messes that you did make I loved to clean up," said Narcissa bending over to pick up a pair of socks too. Her hair fell across her face hiding her wince of pain.

Draco smiled as his mother came over and kissed him good night. Narcissa left Dracos room smiling. Then she saw Blaise come up the hall and head toward Draco's room.

"Hello, Blaise," she said looking at the letter he held in his hand.

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy, I'm just giving this letter to Draco," said Blaise reaching the door.

"Um he's sleeping, who is it from ?" asked Narcissa putting out her palm expecting the letter.

"Oh just St. Mungo's," said Blaise handing her the letter. Narcissa smiled and pecked Blaise on the cheek. "Don't worry about it, head of to bed, you're as good as a son to me and I don't want you to be tired in the morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Blaise smiling and heading down the hall. When he was safely in his room Narcissa opened the letter and read quietly.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_There is an issue here at St. Mungo's. Your mother Narcissa Malfoy has left unattended and unannounced from St. Mungo's. If you want her back under care please reregister her under St. Mungo's permanent ward. Due to her illness she will immediately needed to be tended to, so if your choice is to have her housed at Malfoy Manor or another home base, St. Mungo's must be notified. _

_Wishing you a sincere happy holiday_

_The head of the permanent ward_

_Mary Moon_

Narcissa folded the letter back up looked around and hurried to her room tucking it away in her robe.

Hermione waited till Mrs. Malfoy had cleared the hall way. As she tiptoed over to Draco's room she thought of the letter that she had seen Mrs. Malfoy open and close. She had looked suspicious. Her thoughts were cleared though when she entered Draco's room to find him asleep under the covers, she was over come by the worst urge to wake him up but resisted. She crawled onto the bed and under the sheet and kissed his cheek lightly. He immediately smiled in his sleep. Hermione slid down his body pressing her hand against his gentile area. He moaned in his sleep and arched his hips. Hermione smiled and laid down on him flatly. She felt his arms embrace her tightly and wiggled against him.

"YourYou're asking for it love," whispered Draco huskily into her ear nibbling on it.

"No Draco, I'm begging for it," said Hermione facing him finally.

A/N: I hope you liked it don't fry me in the reviews please. Have a very Happy holiday guys.


	25. LOVE

A/N: so this is a nice lengthy chapter I hope you like.

Chapter 25

Draco laid there in bed next to Hermione, who lay sleeping on his chest. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't get his mother out of his head. Huh, he thought, nice thing to think about while you here lying with your girlfriend. He hadn't seen her since that time that Dumbledor had let him leave to see her around thanksgiving. St. Mungo's had said she was getting worse. Back then her lips were cracked and white, her face pale and her eyes weak. The healers had said that her lungs were failing, then a week later after his visit he got a letter saying that they had found a great medicine that she was reacting to. He was curious, had she gotten better, had she been improving that whole time he had been in school.

Hermione stirred in her sleep and Draco looked down at her. It was about five in the morning. In two hours everyone will be up for Christmas. He had brought a nice present for his mother, and he was glad that he would have a chance to give it to her personally. He sighed and forced himself to smile. His mother was out of St. Mungo's because she was better, he should accept it, this Christmas would be…eventful and, he looked down at Hermione, loving. He thought of everyone who was here, Pansy, Blaise, Hermione; he was even happy that Potter and that crazy red head, Ginny, was here. He was going to love sharing the day with everyone, the atmosphere would be, happy, happier than anything that he had experienced in a long time, and he was going to bask in every moment of it.

-CHRISTMAS-

Draco fell back asleep an hour later, and was awoken at seven fourteen by a very jumpy Hermione.

"Wake up, it's Christmas," said Hermione jumping up and down on the bed like a little kid. He pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her and give her a deep kiss and smaller ones that he trailed her jaw with.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," Draco said. Hermione smiled and pulled him into a sitting position. "Do you always jump on the bed at Christmas?"

"Yep, ever since I was four," said Hermione. She jumped up and off the bed and threw on her robe. "I'm going to put on something warm, you better get up I expect to meet you down stairs with everyone else".

Draco nodded not really in the mood to challenge her, he got up as she closed the door. He pulled on a sweat shirt and freshened up in the bathroom, before going down stairs.

Hermione came out of her room and bumped into Narcissa Malfoy. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Yes dear, you too," said Narcissa smiling at Hermione before continuing down the stairs.

Hermione checked inside Draco's room, seeing that it was empty before making her way downstairs. She came downstairs entering the living room shortly after Mrs. Malfoy. She smiled as she walked over to the tree. It towered over them, reaching up to the high ceiling. It was decorated in immense detail and there seemed to be an ornament in all the right places. It was decorated on a classical theme with garland and angel ornmets. Hermione smiled as she watched everyone laughing while opening their presents. She approached the group that were still oblivious to her presence.

"Merry Christmas guys," said Hermione finally making them aware of her presence. Ginny and Pansy came up to her with presents and hugged her. Hermione hugged them back and put her presents down sorting them into a pile as she received them. She handed Ginny and Pansy their presents and they quickly tore the covers of. "I put a lot of work into wrapping those."

"Sorry," said Ginny as she opened up the white box under the wrapping. "Huh, how the hell…"

"I saw you looking at them when that lady took the last pair of them, I hunted down the makers and I bought a pair for you," said Hermione opening her gift from Ginny. She pulled out a dark green pea coat.

"I figured since you were dating a slytherin, you can do it all the way," said Ginny smiling as Hermione hugged her.

"I love it," said Hermione folding her present back into the box. Draco came over and wrapped his arms around Hermione pulling her down on one of the many comfy couches that were placed in the living area for today.

"Merry Christmas," said Draco squeezing her tighter.

"Merry Christmas," said Hermione smiling. She grabbed the box she had got from Pansy and opened it. Inside was a charm bracelet with five charms on it, two lions in different forms, a snake, and a heart of crystal. "This is wonderful Pansy, thanks."

"No thank you, where did you find this dress? Its perfect and oh so gorgeous oh my god, feel this," said Pansy rubbing the green material against Ginny's cheek.

"That's really soft," said Ginny taking the dress from Pansy.

"It's from a muggle store that I know you would like, well I hoped you would like," said Hermione as Pansy hugged her.

"The Bracelet by the way is like a connection. I got Ginny and myself one, we all have the same charms, its supposed to be good luck and help us stick together, its made of some sort of special metal," said Pansy showing of her bracelet along with Ginny's. Hermione put hers on and smiled admiring her friend's taste.

"Where's my gift?" asked Draco into Hermione's ear.

"Where's my gift?" said Hermione raising her eye brows at Draco tone of voice.

"You first," said Draco.

"Ok," Hermione said getting off of Draco's lap. She searched around in her pile till she found his gift; it was a small red box. She handed it to Draco. And he chuckled at the wrapping.

"Very Gryffindor," said Draco noticing the gold. He unwrapped the paper and opened the jewelry box. He smiled at Hermione and pulled out the ring putting it on his finger. It was a silver ring with a Dragon encrusted on it that twined up the band and stuck out on his knuckle.

"I was going to get you a snake, but that would be too typical and slythe…and well your names Draco and in Latin it means drag…" Hermione was cut of by Draco's lips.

"I love it," said Draco breaking the kiss.

"Good, now me," said Hermione. Draco smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

"Is that my present said Hermione smiling. "I love the thought you put into it," said Hermione kissing him again.

Draco chuckled. "Um, no, this is your mysterious present." He slowly pulled out a long, dark blue velvet jewelry case. He opened it and showed her the gift inside. It was a gold chain with a heart and a key sealed together. On the heart was Hermione's name, the key had three small rubies embedded on it.

"It's a way to remind you that you always have the key to my heart," said Draco taking it out of the box. By this time Harry and Ron and Blaise had come over and were watching as Draco clasped the chain around Hermione's neck. "And I have another gift for you."

Hermione gasped. "But I didn't get you another gift."

"Well I have been meaning to give this to you for a while but I didn't know how so I decided to leave it for Christmas. Remember that day in the shop when you tried on that beautiful black dress, but you didn't buy it?" Hermione gasped as Draco opened another box and pulled out the flowy material. "I want you to wear it tonight to dinner, show everyone just how beautiful you are Hermione".

Hermione almost cried when she saw the dress. Ginny and Pansy gaped at him before turning to Harry and Blaise.

"Look what you've done mate," said Blaise.

"Malfoy, always showing people up," said Harry.

"Not true, I loved your gift," said Ginny.

"Me too," said Pansy as Blaise wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I love Hermione so I couldn't just do anything," said Draco watching as Hermione admired her necklace.

"Wow, he said the L-word," said Pansy awing with Ginny.

Everyone laughed and smiled. Pansy and Ginny kept patronizing Harry and Blaise, trying to make them say how they feel about them, while everyone exchanged more gifts. Narcissa Malfoy came over and hugged her son wishing him a happy Christmas. Her eyes drifted to Hermione's necklace and she looked at Draco.

"I'm glad you found someone to love Draco," Said Narcissia hugging her son. "And I love my present also." She held up her arm and showed everyone the emerald bracelet that she had gotten from Draco.

After more chatter and exchange of gifts they ate a large breakfast. Hermione ran upstairs with all her goodies in her hand. Ginny and Pansy had already gone upstairs with their things, so when she got to her room she found them admiring their gifts in more depth on her bed.

"So Hermione your beds made and the house elf's haven't come to clean yet," said Pansy smirking.

"Which means you didn't sleep here," said Ginny.

"Which also means you were with Draco," said Pansy.

"Which also, means you owe us a story missy," said Ginny smiling mischievously.

-Dinner-

Hermione smiled at herself as she slipped on the straps of her dress. Pansy had decided to wear her dress too and Ginny, who had brought a new dress, also wore it. They had all been informed that relatives and friends of the Zabini family were coming over and there would be a formal dinner that evening.

Hermione smiled approvingly at her outfit. She stepped out of her room meeting Ginny and Pansy.

-Downstairs-

All the men were downstairs already dressed and welcoming the guests. Pansy's parents flooed in with her cousin Nicole, who was the same age as Pansy with long black hair and deep Blue eyes. Draco cringed as she entered the foyer where they were waiting for everyone else.

"Here comes the ex girlfriend," said Blaise giving Draco an encouraging pat on the back. Nicole came over and tried to kiss Draco on the lips, but Draco turned just in time.

"Nice to see you Draco and you to Blaise," said Nicole her hand on Draco's chest. Draco gave her a half hearted smile and removed her hand. "Why so distant?" Nicole took a step closer to Draco in her black heels, smiling seductively at him. Just on que, his mother came down the stairs. Draco smiled at his mother complementing her elegant attire.

"Thank you but you haven't seen the girls they look wonderful, me and Molly hurried down as quick as we could," said Mrs. Malfoy laughing. "Look for yourself." Everyone turned around and watched as Pansy, Hermione and Ginny descended the stairs as if on a run way. Nicole snarled, not liking how this was turning out. Draco stared at Hermione, the dress made her look like she was floating down the stairs.

Hermione grinned as she saw Draco's face. She stepped down the last step and walked over to Draco. Nicole stared at Hermione in disgust daring her with her eyes to come closer to Draco, but Hermione had eyes for no one else and didn't see Nicole.

Nicole did not know who she was but sure that she had made a mistake choosing Draco. Hermione smiled and walked up to Draco. Nicole tried to wrap herself around Draco, who shook her of, before stepping toward Hermione and pulling her into a hug, Nicole watched in disgust as Hermione and Dracos lips connected.

Blaise stood stock still as Pansy came over. He stared at her stunned. Pansy took it as a good thing and took his hand. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You look gorgeous," said Blaise making Pansy smile.

"Yes, she does," said a tall women walking over to them. Blaise smiled and showed of Pansy to his mother.

Harry pulled Ginny over to him quickly; he was stunned by her appearance and pulled her into his arms. "You make me want to skip dinner Ginny," said Harry kissing her lightly, trying to hold back. Ginny smiled and pulled him along with the stream of people heading to the dinning area.

Nicole approached her cousin and pulled her into a hug and out of Blaise's arms. Pansy looked shocked as she realized who she was hugging her eyes immediately found Draco who was holding Hermione tightly and looking very tense.

"So Pansy who's the slutty brunette who's screwing my Draco?" asked Nicole staring dagger at Hermione's back. Pansy thanked Blaise, with her eyes, as he pulled her away from Nicole, leaving behind a very angry Nicole.


	26. The bitch factor

A/N I know I just put it up but I realized I put up the unedited version. Sorry I hope I didn't mess anything up. Enjoy. Also sorry for being late.

Chapter 26

"Dinner is served," said one of the house elf, bowing as the table was set, then disappearing with a crack.

"Oh look at this big party," said Ms. Zabinestanding. "Well before we engorge ourselves in the feast I want to say that I'm very happy that I can be here with my son, family, friends, and to wish you all a merry Christmas."

Everyone clapped as Ms Zabine took her seat again, followed by a burst of sounds from the clanking of silverware, plates, glasses and dishes. Then, the slow accelerated murmur of individual conversation started. Hermione had found herself sitting beside Draco, her cheeks burned when she felt eyes on her. She looked at Draco but he was eating. He looked up at her and smiled. Hermione still felt the tingly feeling in her spine that someone was watching her.

Nicole stared holes into Hermione as she picked at her food. She stared in distaste as the absurd, so call couple smiled at each other. She turned to her side where an unfamiliar face sat; her dark red hair fell down on her shoulders. She was somewhat pretty, nothing compared to Nicole herself, thought Nicole as she looked at Ginny, who was talking to Harry. Nicole rolled her eyes, and then Ginny turned around and stared right back at Nicole.

"It's rude to stare at people," said Ginny giving up on ignoring Nicole any longer. "I'm sure you know that." Ginny turned back around after looking Nicole over.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she turned back to Harry. She had heard everything that girl had said about Hermione since she arrived and found it quite annoying. Harry placed a hand on her knee and she resumed their conversation.

Nicole raised her eye brow at Ginny's back, shocked that someone had spoken to her like that. Nicole frowned before tapping on Ginny's shoulder. At first Ginny shrugged her off then turned around then her taps turned into pokes.

"Yes," said Ginny in an impatient tone.

"My name's Nicole, and I'm sorry about staring at you I was just looking at the print on your dress I thought it was an ugly stain but it's just your taste in clothes," said Nicole smirking before putting the fork in her mouth. Ginny sneered at her before turning back to her food. She picked up her wineglass and took a sip from it. She went to put it down on the table 'accidentally' placing it on the edge of her plate. It fell off the table spilling red wine all over Nicole.

"Oops, I'm sorry," said Ginny picking up her glass and tuning towards Harry resuming their conversation with an unresponsive Harry.

Nicole gaped at her soaked dress. She was about to open her mouth when Pansy pulled her out of her seat.

"Calm down Nicole, here," said Pansy pulling out her wand and using a drying charm. Nicole looked at her cousin who avoided her gaze easily. Pansy stood up straight after she was finished and walked back to her seat. Nicole sat shortly after.

Hermione watched the scene from across the table. She hadn't noticed most of the guests. She knew that Blaise's mother was here, Pansy's parents, the Weasleys, but the girl who sat across from her was unidentified. Ginny seemed to hate her, while Pansy was avoiding her.

After dinner was dessert, Draco playfully talked to Hermione, picking at her food and making her laugh. Their relationship had started to slow down a little and go at a normal pace. He knew Nicole was glaring at Hermione and now him. He fought the feeling to tense up and continued to talk with Hermione, feeling slightly anxious.

"Well now that our sweet tooth have been satisfied with dessert, let us head to the living room for some conversation," said Mrs. Zabine standing up, her arms open, with a warm smile on her face. The sound of chairs being pushed back reverberated in the large dining area as everybody got up and followed Blaise and his mother to the living area.

In the room they found warm refreshments and plump cushions and couches ready to be used. Hermione was pulled over to a more secluded area by Draco; she turned red as he pulled her down on his lap as he sat on in a chair by the tall windows showing a beautiful crescent moon. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and held her there tightly as she looked out at the crescent moon and snowy woodlands.

"Hermione I…" Draco paused; he wanted to tell her about Nicole. Draco thought Hermione was hot when she was angry but not when it was at him. He sighed and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Stealing her away before we can be introduced, how selfish Draco," said Nicole as she towered over Draco. Draco didn't look up, he simply ignored her.

"Is that how you treat your best friend," said Nicole taking a seat on the small chair space left, her left hand resting on his thigh. "Hi, I'm Nicole, its so nice to meet you." You stupid bitch thought Nicole. Hermione hesitantly smiled back half heartedly, not sure about this girl. She saw Ginny and Pansy sneering at her in the dining room.

"Hi, I'm Hermione." said Hermione "and I'm..."

"She's my girlfriend and if you don't mind I'm trying to talk to her," said Draco not wanting Nicole around, knowing exactly what she would do to ruin the moment.

"But, I haven't seen you in so long, Hermione please can I talk to him, just to catch up," Nicole said, playing the nice role with Hermione.

"Umm I... I don't mind, sure," said Hermione. Nicole wanted to roll her eyes as she thought, ' as if I need your permission'. "Pull up a chair," said Hermione as she removed Nicole's hand from Draco's inner thigh.

"Actually Hermione I'm going to need to talk to Nicole in private," said Draco sitting up and putting his feet back on the ground facing Nicole. He kissed Hermione's cheek affectionately and gave her a small smile.

Hermione looked puzzled. "Why what…"

Then Pansy came over and saved Draco by pulling Hermione off the couch. "When were you going to take a break from Draco and talk to us?" said Pansy throwing a warning look at Draco, making sure he got things straight. "Ginny put rum in the eggnog come have a taste, she already gave some to Harry. Draco, I'll bring you some."

Draco nodded and turned back to Nicole his face serious. "We need to talk."

A/N: I know it's been a while but I hope you like this chapter.


	27. the revenge of the unspoken words

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it lengthy, please review and tell me what you think. I value your opinous, no im really not b.s ing you. hahaha joking.**

Chapter 27

Draco watch as Hermione disappeared into the group of her friends, before turning back to Nicole. They sat there in silence for a while. Nicole moved herself next to him on the couch and put her hand on his knee.

"Finally were alone" said Nicole giving Draco a seductive glance.

"Yeah" said Draco removing her hand from his knee. "Listen Stop, what ever you plan on doing, I have Hermione and frankly I never needed you".

"You don't mean that" said Nicole. "Don't worry, ill make you remember everything".

"Damn your firkin persistent, listen I don't need to be reminded. Hermione is all I need, and as far as im concerned she can offer me things that you can't match up to".

"We'll see about that" said Nicole standing up. "I'm not done Draco". She turned on her heels and left the room.

* * *

Draco retired to bed about the same time as everyone else. He dressed quickly into his sleeping bottom and laid there half covered by the sheet. He was in deep thought. He wondered if he should go and, maybe lay with Hermione and talk t her. No, the vacation was almost over and soon Nicole would be gone. There was no need to tell Hermione.

* * *

Hermione got dressed in her silky green night gown, knowing Draco would come tonight. It was Christmas night after all. Her thoughts drifted to later on that night as she brushed her teeth and let loosed her hair. Draco had seemed so serious, what was it that he needed to talk to Nicole about. No, she trusted Draco and she wasn't going to start getting nosy, but still there might be a possibility that there might be a past between Draco and Nicole. Hermione sighed and lay down in her bed, if there was Draco wouldn't tell her unless he was ready. Yeah right, Draco wouldn't tell anyone, accept maybe Blaise, or Pansy of his mother, but not me. Hermione sat up in her bed and looked at the time, it was eleven o'clock, any time now he would come and she would just ask him. Hermione looked at the door for a while before lying back down. She drifted of into sleep. Still hoping he would come.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the morning with a throbbing head ache. "Ill kill Ginny" she said as she held her head. There was a loud knock on the door. Hermione groaned and looked at the clock. Nine twenty, great. Hermione stood up and groaned. "Bloody…this hurts" she said before lying back down in her bed lowering herself down slowly.

"Looks like she's got one two" said Pansy opening the door holding a flask of hangover potion. She walked over to Hermione's bed side and sat down, Ginny cautiously followed suit. "Jeez, looks like no one can handle a little rum. Hermione" Said pansy offering the potion

Hermione snatched the bottle away from pansy and drank it quickly it was cold and Hermione welcomed the feeling. She handed the now empty flask back to Pansy and took a pillow and dashed it at Ginny. Ginny, who had sharp reflexes caught the first one but suffered the second pillow thrown.

"I guess I deserved that" said Ginny sitting crossed leg on the carpet.

"Yeah well I told you not to add more" said pansy. "Lucky Blaise has a stock of it here".

"Doesn't that make you wonder why, though" said Hermione stretching her arms above her head.

"Yeah I guess but he said don't ask so im guessing hell tell me when he's ready" said Pansy. "At least im positive he doesn't have a drinking problem; we have a connection like that.

Hermione thoughts wondered back to last night, and she remembered that Draco had never come.

"Well, let's go eat breakfast before it turns into lunch" said Ginny.

"Yeah, my mums mad as it is, thinks Ginny's a bad influence" said Pansy smiling.

"Well she sort is" said Harry from the door smiling. Ginny went over and hit him playfully before kissing him good morning. Blaise came in from behind Harry and sat on Hermiones bed pulling pansy down onto the bed with him.

"Hey, jeez what's with all the mushy love stuff" said Hermione getting up the sheet wrapped around her. She began pelting pillows at everyone, who started throwing them back and in which begun the pillow fight.

* * *

Ron stood by the doorway watching the scene in front of him. He couldn't believe how Gryffindors and Slytherin had come together. He couldn't grasp the thought of it and hated every moment. Why was the past so easily thrown back and forgotten. He looked over at Hermione and thought of her and Malfoy, the bloody ferret, who bullied her most of her life at Hogwarts and now there all… His thoughts trailed and disappeared. He sighed heavily and made motion to leave.

"Why aren't you playing" said Nicole standing in the doorway next to Ron blocking his exit, somewhat.

"Don't feel like it" said Ron not moving.

"Is that it?" said Nicole pressing very close to Ron.

"Yeah" said Ron slightly dazed and dumbfounded about this sudden female who was pressing so intimately against him. "Your pa.."

Nicole pressed her lips to Ron's and placed her hands on his chest. Ron was wide eyed but eventually fell into it.

Hermione stopped throwing pillows and looked at the door way and gasped. Pansy threw a pillow at her and it hit her in the face and she stumbled back still staring at the door. Eventually the group caught on and one by one that took notice to the scene by the door.

"Wow, now that's shocking" said Pansy her pillow hanging above Ginny's head.

Draco stood near the door enough to see Hermione's shocked and heart broken expression and Weasley kissing Nicole. He could care less about Weasley, but Hermione seemed to care allot, and that shouldn't be.

3 days later (morning)

* * *

Hermione poked at her omelet absent mindedly. She kept looking over at Ron and Nicole who had suddenly grown very fond of each other. She was still desperately trying to grasp there friendship and it seemed that Nicole was making it worse, yet she was nice. She never did anything mean, well not that she knew.

Draco stared at Hermione, who seemed oblivious of him. He watched her glance several times at Weasley and Nicole. This action had clearly confirmed that Hermione had feelings for Weasley. He sighed and excused him self from the table. Hermione still seemed oblivious of his presence and now…of his absence. Her sneered at the thought of Weaseley as he climbed the stairs. He went to the library and opened a window letting the cool breeze take him. He sighed and looked over at the Quiditch field and the other large areas in the back of the house.

Hermione caught sight of Draco leaving and quickly excused her self. She hadn't talked to Draco in a while. Sure last night he staid in her room and apologized for not being there on Christmas night. Other then that silence filled the room. She could still remember hearing nothing but the gears in his brain working constantly and the thump of his heart.

She lost sight of him on the stairs and decided that he'd probably be in the lounge. She hurried up the stairs and went straight for the lounge, and called to him.

Draco heard Hermione calling his name the room over and had a spark of anger inside him. He pushed it back and decided it better to avoid her, for the time being, just until he got some things sorted. He concealed himself behind a bookshelf as she walked in.

He waited till she started exploring before he left the room, without thinking he opened the next nearest door and hide inside it thought of hate and anger still on his mind. Then he realized what room he was in. No, wait, he thought as he turned back to the closed door. On the handle was the symbol, meaning that this was Blaizes father's office. He turned back around looked at he tall shelves on the two sides of the room, and the windows, that were long and skinny. The tall deep green drapes were draw almost completely letting in only a slither of light. Draco walked over to the desk and stared at the books that were there. It was obvious someone wasn't there for a while. He touched the layer of dust on one of the pages. He looked around more and something caught his eye, a display case, over to the left side of the room with several objects inside. He walked over and looked down. It took him a while to realize that it was uncovered as if a half of the glass was cut out. In it was a ring. Its silver and green decor made its slytherin qualities obvious, but the inscription in Latin, no Hungarian or Romanian. It was odd. He stared at it.

_Blestem de sânge _

He wondered what it meant, before he could come to think any more he touched it and picked it up stroking the symbol next to the words, and he slipped it on his finger. Then there was an ear splitting scream.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed the updates and be prepared for the next chapter. Review and review. Oh and read over if you wish. **


	28. Taken care of me

A/N: im sorry that i wasn't able to update fast enough. you all must hat me so much. but i just want to say that i am truly sorry and i hope you like this chapter cause i had it sitting there for ages unfinished and i finally did it.

**Flashback**

_Draco heard Hermione calling his name the room over and had a spark of anger inside him. He pushed it back and decided it better to avoid her, for the time being, just until he got some things sorted. He concealed himself behind a bookshelf as she walked in._

_He waited till she started exploring before he left the room, without thinking he opened the next nearest door and hide inside it thought of hate and anger still on his mind. Then he realized what room he was in. No, wait, he thought as he turned back to the closed door. On the handle was the symbol, meaning that this was Blaizes father's office. He turned back around looked at he tall shelves on the two sides of the room, and the windows, that were long and skinny. The tall deep green drapes were draw almost completely letting in only a slither of light. Draco walked over to the desk and stared at the books that were there. It was obvious someone wasn't there for a while. He touched the layer of dust on one of the pages. He looked around more and something caught his eye, a display case, over to the left side of the room with several objects inside. He walked over and looked down. It took him a while to realize that it was uncovered as if a half of the glass was cut out. In it was a ring. Its silver and green decor made its slytherin qualities obvious, but the inscription in Latin, no Hungarian or Romanian. It was odd. He stared at it._

_Blestem de sânge _

_He wondered what it meant, before he could come to think any more he touched it and picked it up stroking the symbol next to the words, and he slipped it on his finger. Then there was an ear splitting scream._

**Chapter 28:**

Draco ran to the door and stopped. He didn't want to be seen coming from this room. In this room lied everything Blaise hated and didn't want to know about. His fathers past, this room would reveal it all, the gruesome truth. If Blaise knew Draco had some how gotten it open, it would be like opening a door from the past and letting waves of bad memories come into coarse with the present. It wouldn't be right. He wouldn't, he couldn't. But who had screamed...what if Hermione had touched the door handle again. The thought of Her...

" AHHHHHHHHHH" another loud high pitch scream came from out side the door.

He slipped out side into the hall and ran to the body a Few feet from the door. Her brown hair strewn across her face and her body still and lifeless. You would have never thought that the scream could have come from this fragile body lying there. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arm and shook her, calling her name. Her eyes fluttered open and he felt his stomach lurch, her eyes were pale brown and her lips white. Draco kissed her forhead wishing to return the warmth that had been sucked out of shivered and recoiled from his touch.

" Hermione what...wh..." Draco paused as he cradled her in his arms." Hermione, Hermione no" Draco yelled as her grip on his shirt got looser.

He lifted her up and ran down the hall, slipped through the passage way into the kitchen he ran into the living room where everyone sat. Ginny jumped up noticing that something was wrong immediately and rushed over to him as he laid Hermione on the couch. everyone in the room ( Harry, the twins, Ginny Blaise and pansy ) circled around the couch where hermione laid.

" What happened to her" said Ginny moving Draco who pushed her back to remain at Hermione's side.

" If you don't give me room, how am i going to know whats wrong" said Ginny. " You have to trust me draco".

Draco didn't answer but Blaise moved him from beside Hermione.

" Someone get my mother, and quick" said Ginny feeling Hermione's pulse and pulling out her wand

Harry ran out of the room to look for Mrs. Weasley. Blaise stood there with pansy trying to calm Draco down.

Mrs Weasley came running into the room with everyone behind her.

" Move, out of the way, where is she" said Mrs. Weasley as she pushed draco out of the way. "Oh dear what happened."

" Well Draco said he came out of the library after he Heard someone scream and saw her lying there" said Pansy. " That's all we could get out of him". Draco had now sat down and was holding his head between his hands. Pansy rubbed his back trying to sooth him but he was unresponsive.

"I need to move her to a bed " said Mrs. Weasley. Ron stepped forward but Blaise held him back and looked over to draco who quickly stood up and hurried over to Hermione's side and lifted her up. He brought her up the stairs and into his room lying her on his bed. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something but decided against it.

" Draco, son, don't worry ill have her chipper by tomorrow OK said Mrs. Weasley sympathetically holding his shoulders and hugging him. Draco nodded. Mrs. Weasley smiled and returned to Hermione side. " Ginny, get me hot water and towels and a thick sheet". Ginny ran out of the now crowded room to retrieve what was necessary for he mother, harry went to.

There was whispers and fluid conversation flying around the room creating a buzz. Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"I need everyone to get out" said Mrs. Weasley as she examined Hermione. Draco looked over at the crown who stood there ground.

" Get out now" snarled Draco making everyone jump and scurry out of the room.

" Draco i need you out to i need to change Hermione"said Mrs weasley.

Draco was about to argue when Blaise came back over to draco and pulled him out of the door.

" Trust her mate" said Blaise

Everyone sat in the hallway in silence. The atmosphere was that of a waiting room at St. Mongos. Ginny and harry came back and Ginny went back in the room to give her mother the supplies. She was kicked out moments later with a pout on her face. Narcissis rubbed her sons back trying to sooth him. She stopped and coughed heavily into her sleeve and continued for at least a minute. Draco decide to escort her to her room to rest knowing full well that she should be sleeping by now, and he needed a reason to stop thinking about Hermione.

"You love her don't you dear" said Mrs. Malfoy as she settled into bed.

Draco didn't respond but that's all the evidence she needed."Go and wait for her don't worry about me, you now shes a strong one, reminds me of myself". She sighed. " cherish her draco and keep her safe".

Draco nodded and kissed his mother good night before returning to waiting out side his own room.

(1 painfully long hour later)

Mrs. Weasley came out of Draco's room with a small smile on her face. Draco got up and tried to maneuver around her to get into the room, she tried to stop him but he moved her out of the way. he tried to get the room door open but it wouldn't budge he tried it again, before reaching for his wand.

"You must leave her Draco" said Mrs. Weasley. Draco ignored her still trying to get the door open.

" Hermione's tough let her rest, mate" said Blaise dragging Draco from the door.

The hall slowly emptied as everyone began to retire to bed. Draco fell asleep outside of the door refusing to move,he woke up when pansy sat down next to him a pillow and a sheet in her hand, Blaise, Ginny, harry and Ron soon joined them. By then the day had gone and it was well past midnight.

That was how it was till the last seconds of the vacation. When new years came Mrs. Weasley dragged everyone down stairs for A small celebration. Draco sat there the whole time, in silence. Mrs. Weasley sighed and took him upstairs and unlocked his room door.

"I would advise you not to be here but i know that's the only way you'll truly be happy. ill lock the door and tell everyone you've retired to bed".

Draco nodded and thanked Mrs. Weasley. He went inside and Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind him. He walked over to his bed were Hermione lay peacefully sleeping, he pulled up a chair and held her hand is his resting his head on her lap. She stirred moments later and he looked up. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. Draco strained himself to smile as he leaned in closer to her.

"How are you feeling" he said stroking her warm cheek.

"I'm fine" said Hermione. "I just don't remember what happened".

"Don't strain your self" said Draco kissing her forehead. Hermione sighed and lifted her hands up to cup his face. She pulled him down till there lips had touched. Draco moaned and buried his hand in her hair as he enjoyed the contact he missed for far to long. He pulled away when he felt her press her wandering hands on his breathed deeply as she looked up at him.

" You haven't fully recovered yet" said draco putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

" I'm fine" Hermione said." i just need more rest".

Draco nodded and stood to leave." No stay with me" said Hermione sitting up. Draco smiled and kicked of his shoes and stripped down. He took out a pair of sleeping bottoms and slipped them on before clambering into bed with her. He pulled the covers around them both and held her against his bear chest.

" We have to return to school soon right" said Hermione snuggling against him.

" Yeah" said Draco pushing his hand up the shirt she was wearing. He rubbed her back with his cool hands.

" They wold have fixed our dorms already, so i guess no more sleep overs"said Hermione.

Draco pulled her face up to his so they were eye level. "I wouldn't count on that" he said laying small kissing on her neck.

Hermione laughed and relaxed into his touch.

" Draco what happened to me" said Hermione.

" I don't know, but i will do every thing in my power to make sure it never happens again" said Draco. " Hermione".

" Yes" said moaned Hermione as he stopped kissing her.

" I love you" said Draco. Hermione smiled and leaned back so she could see his face.

" I love you to" said Hermione. Draco smiled and pulled her into another kiss that was short and sweet, before he continued his exploration of her sensitive skin.

" Hermione" said Draco.

" What now" said Hermione as Draco stared down at her.

" Is this my shirt" said Draco laughing.

" Oh" said Hermione. " sorry".

" Ha ha, i guess ill be taking it back then" said Draco gathering it in his hand.

" well see"

A/N: so what do you think. Please review.


	29. raw copy awakening

A/N: sorry for the wait I've been living my own series of unfortunate events.

Hermione woke up with a small headache she groaned and curled into a tight ball. The more awake she became the harder it was to ignore the painful, pulsating rhythm in her head became. She sat up slowly, her hand on her head and her eyes shut tightly. She sighed releasing some of the pressure in her head. She opened her eyes to find her room, or rather Draco's room dimly lit. The bed next to her was empty so she looked at the clock. It was twelve o'clock on the dot. She had managed to sleep half the day away.

She peeked out into the hallway to make sure it was clear, before running across to her room. After her little run she felt light headed and rested her head against the door as she closed it. She turned around and walked over to her things, pulling out her toiletry bag so she could take a shower. When stepping into the shower, she immediately adjusted the water temperature till it got slightly colder and more soothing to her head. She felt slightly better as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her waist. She quickly put on a pair of jeans, only to take them off again and put on a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and an oxford sweater. She slipped on a pair of house slippers and made her way out of her room. She wasn't looking and bumped into a tall figure.

"Well there you are dear."

Hermione looked up to see Mrs. Malfoy smiling down at her.

"Sorry" said Hermione stepping back slowly trying to recover. "Good morning Mrs. Malfoy.".

"Well it's more like noon, sweetheart," said Mrs. Malfoy as her gaze wandered absently down the hall.

"Where are you headed to," said Hermione, blurting out the first thing that came to mind, her head still pounding.

"To my room I...I've seem to forgotten something…and maybe the library. Perhaps I should go there first." Mrs. Malfoy was quite dazed; her facial expression reminded Hermione of Professor Trawlany when you attempted to hold a civil conversation with her, not like Hermione ever tried.

"Well I'll be heading downstairs. Do you know where everyone is?" asked Hermione, still observing the woman's strange behavior.

"No, the library first…this must be dealt with," said Mrs. Malfoy continuing to speak to herself. Hermione furred her eyebrows and tried to get her attention but she hurried away muttering things about dark magic.

Hermione, still puzzled by what had just happened, used the wall to support her as she made her way to the stairs. Just as she took the first step she lost visual of the stairs and images began to flash before her eyes. Suddenly she was in a room with a man. When he turned to her her heart stopped. The man had a silver death eater mask concealing his face, throwing things to the floor and grunting in anger as he searched for something.

"The rings find the rings."

Hermione was quickly jolted from her dream state as she heard her name being called. The man next to her seemed to fade into darkness, as she quickly came back to the present. She felt her legs shake uncomfortably and soon a falling sensation came over her.

"Hermione!"

The sound of Draco's voice and the feeling of comforting arms around her, breaking her fall she opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hi," her voice small and out of character. Draco looked at her, his eyes wide with concern.

"Hey, how...how are you feeling?" asked Draco, holding her tighter in his arms and making his way down the stairs.

"Like my head's going to combust." Hermione rubbed her fingers against her pressure points desperately trying to relieve the pain in her head.

"I'll take you to Mrs Weasly," said Draco slowing his speed so there wouln be no rapid movements that might cause Hermione any excess pain.

Hermione whimpered yes in agreement and Draco continued walking.

They found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, surprisingly in a deep conversation with Amy the house elf. As soon as Hermione entered she got up from her seat and Amy exited the kitchen with a smile.

"Hermione" she squealed as Draco helped Hermione maintain her balance. Mrs. Weasley hurried over to them and helped Hermione into a seat at the island.

"How are you feeling dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley rubbing circles on Hermione's back and giving her a motherly smile, while stepping between the two.

"She has a headache and she looked a little nauseated on the stairs," said Draco, not minding Mrs. Wesley after all she had done.

"Nothing we can't fix dear," said Mrs. Weasley turning to Draco and smiling. "Don't worry." She patted his face gently before walking out of the kitchen.

Hermione looked up at Draco and found his gaze elsewhere, his face bland and expressionless. Hermione rested her head against the cool island top and sighed. Draco immediately started rubbing her back trying to relax her in some way. He moved her curls from the back of her neck and instead placed several small kisses.

Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen minutes later to find Hermione and Draco completely caught up in a passionate kiss. She cleared her throat as she placed a bag on the counter and started pulling out several vials with different colour liquids.

Hermione pulled away from Draco her face flustered, the ache in her head had ebbed away as she was kissing Draco but now came rushing back. Her head seemed to weigh several pounds more and she let it fall back against the counter. Mrs. Weasley shuffled over and held Hermione's head up, helping her swallow the amber liquid.

"Just give it a minute," said Mrs. Weasley. "You'll feel better soon." Hermione smiled and rested her head against her arms. She quickly started feeling a cooling sensation sweep over her neck and head. In minutes the potion had taken affect and Hermione felt much better.

"Better yes," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'll make you something to eat dear, you could use a little meat on those bones."

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley and looked around the kitchen. Draco kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Where's everyone?" asked Hermione, her voice now steady but low.

"It seems they're outside on the old quiditch field" said Draco gazing at the French style back doors.

"Why aren't you out there?" asked Hermione hoping she hadn't kept him from enjoying his time here.

"I was with mother..." Draco said but stopped.

"I saw her on my way down ...she seemed, a bit dazed," said Hermione.

Draco flinched at the ache in his chest when he heard Hermione. He played it off smoothly, pecking Hermione on the lips one last time before turning to go. "I'll be back," he said over his shoulder as he exited the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley placed several plates in front of Hermione. One filled with eggs another with biscuits, bacon, sausage and Danish pancakes with syrup.

"Eat up dear," said Mrs. Weasley placing the last plate of food in front of Hermione. She then turned and began putting things away with the help of Amy, who Hermione failed to notice had come in. Amy poured a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice and handed it to Hermione her big brown eyes twinkling.

"Thank you very much Amy and you as well Mrs. Weasley. I really appreciate it," said Hermione taking the glass and smiling as much as she could. When she had finally managed to put a dent into her food a cool breeze swept over her as the backdoors open. Amy responded quickly throwing a thick robe over Hermione's shoulders. Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Fred, George and Ron sauntered back into the house laughing. They all stopped, soaking wet, when they saw Hermione. The color had finally returned to her face and she looked like herself again. Ginny and Pansy swung themselves around her and she felt herself being suffocated.

"We're soo glad you're better" said Pansy grinning madly.

"She probably fought harder when her subconscious realized out we were going back to school tomorrow, right," giggled Ginny popping one of the Danish pancakes in her mouth.

Hermione looked puzzled, "we are?"

a/n; i know it's been a while but i hope you enjoyed it


	30. departure

A/N: I'm sorry for the unacceptably late updates I'm busy with school work but summers coming so the updates will be coming faster. Enjoy

Chapter 30

With the family gone that previous night and everyone's bags packed for school, the oddly assorted group all sat in the living room waiting for the carriage that would take them back to Hogwarts.

"I think the carriage is here," said Blaise hauling his trunk up and to the door.

Pansy sighed not wanting to go back to school and pulled an exhausted Hermione up from the couch. She had spent the whole night packing her things and locating missing clothing that all seemed to be hidden away in Draco's room.

Draco smiled as Hermione groaned in objection as she pulled her trunk up to stand he went over and pulled her hand off the handle before taking it from her. He levitated his and carried Hermiones as they made their way to the front door. Amy bid them goodbye, a slight gloss over her big brown eyes. Hermione gave her a hug and the tears spilled out. It took them eight minutes to get her to stop crying. When they finally got outside the horses were there along with a wizard.

"Good day," said the wizard swaying on the balls of his feet. "I'm here to make sure the passengers get on and the horses are aware of their proper destination, Hogwart's right?"

"Yes," said Blaise hauling his trunk up to the open carriage and got inside.

"Alright then now that that's settled you best be going, the charm allowing this specific carriage to enter the grounds unharmed does have a deadline."

"They all loaded into the spacious carriage saying thank you and biding the wizard good day. The ride was longer than expected and Ginny, Pansy and Draco were asleep in no time Harry had his eyes closed but was very much awake and Blaise was flipping through a quidditch catalog.

Hermione on the other hand ached for sleep but the thought raised hairs on her neck. A dark feeling had buried itself in the pit of her stomach after she had become host to a terrifying nightmare. She woke up shaken with fear but was unable to remember a majority of the dream. The only images she could remember were those of the deatheater in the room searching for something. The images that appeared in her head the day she almost fell down the stairs. Which brought Hermione back to Draco sleeping next to her. Her dark and suddenly quiet angel that watched over her after the incident. His presence revived her, made her feel alive but he seemed to be tired a lot more than her. She wondered if he was worried about her, or his mom and how she was doing after she left. He seemed restless and anxious whenever Hermione asked how she was doing so she avoided the conversation. The sound of her name broke her from her thoughts.

"Hermione," said a puzzled Harry. "Are you…doing that?" His eyes were wide when Hermione looked at him. He pointed to the window and Hermione turned her head. Frost slowly consumed the window managing to crack it. The sickening crunch sound made Hermione move away from the window.

Harry felt a sickening lump of despair drop in his stomach and the fearfull name slipped from his tongue. "Dementors."

The carriage gave a sudden jerk and the horse neighed, as if they were scared. By now Ginny, Blaise, Draco and Pansy were up. Draco looked at Hermione staring from Harry to the window. Her hand was squeezing the life out of his thigh. Then he felt it, the weak ominous dark loathing feeling of despair in his stomach. He had heard Potter say Dementor and everything made sense.

Ginny stood her wand out ready to defend herself. Then there was silence and the carriage dropped from the sky descending towards them unknown terrain below.

"Why are the horses taking us down?" bellowed Blaise as he stumbled to stand up.

"Something's wrong…we're going down too fast," mumbled Hermione looking up at Draco who held her tightly to his side.

Draco let her go suddenly and yanked open the compartments for the luggage and started pulling out trunks, he reached his and opened it quickly. He pulled out a case holding a new edition of quiditch sticks. "I'm going out to see what's going on."

Hermione stepped in front of him. "Draco you don't know what's out there?"Her voice cracked and Pansy helped her hold Draco back.

"I'll go too," said Harry getting up next to Draco, broom and wand in hand. Ginny screamed now her eyes wide. She attempted to get her broom but Harry gave it to Blaise and told him to make sure she stayed.

"I'm sorry I can't protect you if I'm in here," said Draco kissing Hermione's forehead before stepping around her. He and Harry worked open the door letting cold air into the carriage. Hermione saw something black streak across the sky just as Harry and Draco jumped out into the sky. In what seemed no time Harry came rushing in panting, his face grim. "There's something wrong with one of the horses it's not conscious."

There was a loud bellow before Draco came crashing in, then the carriage dropped as if nothing was keeping it in the air anymore. Harry and Ginny desperately tried to charm the carriage to levitate in mid decent. Blaise shut the door before Pansy could get sucked out by the wind. Hermione clung to Draco's unconscious body on the carriage floor frozen for the first time in her life, not knowing what she should do. Then the carriage slowed down. Harry and Ginny had managed to get the carriage to slow down with a levitation spell and the help of Pansy and Blaise. Hermione managed to pull Draco out of the way of a rolling trunk that had escaped from its place in the compartments. The carriage tipped as it continued it's decent, and then came the impact of the ground.

The carriage seemed to crack in every place, leaving it wreckage. They all climbed out safe with their belongings in hand. Harry and Blaise help lift Draco's half awake body to a safe location before returning to help Ginny and Pansy with the luggage.

"We're definitely near Hogwarts," Hermione said her eyes looking around a small lake like pond similar to the one she and Harry had been to the year of Sirius's escape. "This looks like it's near the shrieking shack."

"Guys the horses are almost lifeless like they've been drained, both of them," said Ginny her eyes stricken with grief wondering who could have done such a thing.

"How's Draco?" said Pansy as she ran over to his body.

Hermione kneeled beside him brushing the hair from his half opened eyes and checking his pulse.

Then came the air splitting scream of Pansy as she looked up at the cloudy sky.

Dementors swarmed the sky covering it in an ominous cloak of black and grey that sent chills down everyone's back. Then they began swooping down trying to separate them, Ginny ran to join the others her wand out poised to fight. Just as Draco's eyes fluttered shut once again Hermione felt a shiver run through her body as if the stress was taking its toll on her and then there was a humming sound and a warm…glow, before she blacked out.


	31. awakened

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter please tell me what ya think

Chapter 31

Hermione stirred in her bed her eyes opening and quickly adjusting to the moonlit room. She sat up slowly, absorbing her surroundings. The night sky was like a dark blue canvas inside the medieval window frames. She fondled the white linen on her bed before pulling it off and swinging her legs around. That one motion drained her and she began to shake. She pushed herself to stand up and using the bed to steady herself she made her way out of her curtained area. Finally recognizing her surroundings as the hospital wing Hermione felt a slight relief fill her stomach before it was replaced by curiosity. How did she get here and where were the others? Hermione felt her legs tremble with every step as she made her way to Madam Pomfrey's office, they gave way half way there and she fell with a thump on the ground her body giving out on her. She groaned as she tried to get back up.

Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office. Her eyes fell to Hermione lying on the ground trembling and hurried over. "Oh my Miss Granger, what are you doing out of bed child?"

Hermione mumbled something she couldn't make out.

"Oh dear." she said as she pulled Hermione up by the waist, Hermione slumped in her arms. Madame Pomfrey whipped out her wand and levitated Hermione to her bed. She scurried away disappearing into her office. Hermione let her eyes close and listened to the distant sound of clinking glass. Followed by the rolling of a cart. Hermione opened her eyes just as Madam Pomfrey reappeared by her side her cart loaded with several vials. She pulled out her wand and waved it over Hermione's body. She then placed several pillows behind Hermione's back, propping her into a sitting position.

"Here drink," said Madam Pomfrey raising a glass to Hermione's lips and tipping it so she could drink. Hermione swallowed the bitter liquid quickly. "You need to rest for one more day then I'll see if you can return to classes."

Hermione nodded before she gasped. "How…how long have I been here?"

"You've been sleeping for three days Miss Granger that's why you're so weak, now I gave you a simple mixture to provide your body with enough nutrition and energy that you won't be as weak when you get up. However, you must rest."

Hermione nodded before letting sleep take her.

Hermione woke up feeling tight and cramped but otherwise restless. She opened her eyes to the light streaming in from the tall windows. Sitting up slowly she looked around and found her school uniform folded up at the end of her bed. She got dressed slowly mesmerized by the mysterious white lines on her arms and hips, they were shaped oddly and as Hermione continued to look at them they seemed to make a pattern of some sort.

She pulled down her shirt and tucked it into her skirt, observing the same scars on her hands though they were less noticeable. She pulled on her robe and laced up her shoes. She drew the curtains open and stepped out just as Madam Pomfrey finished caring for a first year in the corner, her hands quickly sealing up several cuts. Not wanting to bother her Hermione made her way out of the wing quietly. Her stomach growled and she looked up at the clock. Lunch was half over. She made her way quickly to the great hall. Stopped outside the hall her hands paused on the door. She pushed it open and stepped inside time seemed to freeze as Hermione scanned the room for her friends. There were murmurs here and there as she stepped toward the gryffindor table. She saw someone get up out of the corner of her eye and turned. There was a flash of blond before she was lifted of the ground and crushed against a hard chest.

"Hermione." Draco's voice sparked a warm feeling in the pit of Hermione's stomach. He lifted her face up and cupped it in his hand. Hermione observed his features and brought her hands up to his cheek. He looked exhausted and had shadows underneath his eyes. Everyone in the great hall went silent. Ginny and Harry ran up to her pulling her away from Draco.

"Give her some air, sheeshh," said Pansy pulling them off of Hermione and dragged her to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and quickly reached for some food.

Draco took his seat next to her his hand resting on her thigh. She leaned against him as she ate.

"I can't believe you've been out for five days," said Harry "Then again after what you did…" He stopped with a glare from Ginny.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at them and opened her mouth to ask Harry what he had been about to say. However she was cut off by Draco. "Don't talk, just eat," he reached for a sandwich and handed it to her. Hermione's eyes fell on the ring on his finger and reached towards it. Draco wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her against him. "You gotta eat Hermione." She nodded and focused her eyes away from the ring. The ringing that signalled the end of lunch came and Draco picked up the half eaten sandwich and an apple with every intention of making Hermione eat it. They all got up from the table and started to follow the rest of the student body out of the hall.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore's booming voiced stopped the group in step an they all turned towards the headmaster. "Please stay behind."

Hermione nodded and made her way to the headmaster. Draco initially followed her but with one look from Dumbledore he stopped. He handed Hermione the food and laid a small kiss on her forehead before turning to go. Once the great hall was emptied Dumbledore motioned for Hermione to follow him. She quickly found herself in front of the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore gave her a brief smile before turning toward the statue. "Red Velvet," he said causing the statue to spin and wind upwards revealing a spiral staircase. Hermione followed Dumbledore up to his office in silence.

"Based on the simple fact that you were released from the hospital wing I'm assuming that you are well," said Dumbledore sitting down behind his desk. Hermione nodded and nibbled on the sandwich chewing slowly. "Miss Granger do you remember anything of the time you were last awake, other than the incident in the hospital wing two days earlier?"

Hermione looked down racking her memory for anything the last she remembered, before blacking out, was the carriage crashing. "No I just remember the carriage crashing professor nothing else."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly before standing up. He strode quickly over to the glass cabinet and shuffled the glass vials within around. Hermione looked around the office and her eyes fell on the pensive that sat on Dumbledore's desk. She didn't recall it being there a second ago. Her brows knitted together as she stared closer to the stone basin. She stood up and leaned over its edge her eyes immediately became mesmerized by the substance within. Dumbledore slid back behind the desk drawing Hermione's attention. He had a vial in his hand.

'When the time is right Ms Granger I will reveal this to you," said Dumbledore resting it next to the pensive.

"For now I have asked Madam Pomfrey to give you weekly check-ups, you will report to her Saturday mornings," said Dumbledore. He gathered a stack of papers from his desk and handed them to her. "Your belongings have all been recovered and here is your new schedule, you will find your school things there," said Dumbledore motioning to a table that looked as if its sole purpose was to hold Hermione's bag.

Hermione stood and thanked Dumbledore she turned to go, grabbing her bag on the way out.

"Miss Granger please refrain from interrogating your friends, time will tell what is to be revealed." Hermione nodded and exited the office. She looked at her schedule and the time. She had advanced charms now. She made her way to the class slowly dreading the amount of work she would have to make up. She entered the room as silently as possible. The heads of everyone turned and she looked around to see Draco. She made her way towards him finding the seat next to him occupied.

"Hermione."

Hermione turned to see Pansy and Ginny motioning to her and the empty seat in between them. Hermione hurried over and sat down. Flitwick continued his lesson and Hermione pulled out the necessary items from her bag. Ginny slid her a roll of parchment paper loaded with notes.  
"Thanks Gin," said Hermione opening it up and looking them over. She stared at the paper and the words began to float of the paper her hands touched the floating letters and they were absorbed into her hands she looked down at the paper and found it blank. Ginny and Pansy were staring blankly at Flitwick. The whole class seemed to be oblivious to what happened. Hermione sat there her mind blank she opened up her text book to the page Flitwick requested and hesitantly touched it she immediately felt a pull as if there was a suction between her hand and the paper. She withdrew her hand quickly and gasped. She looked up to find Flitwick's eyes.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?" said Flitwick craning over the students on his stool to see her.

"No Professor," said Hermione looking away from his disapproving eyes.

"As I was saying, the history of this spell goes back to wizards of the old time. They retained large amounts of information by absorbing ink. This spell has never been successfully replicated in over 100 years. Many believe that it is a gift that can be obtained through the use of dark magic but this has not been proved. The use of dark magic is not only dangerous but illegal as you all should very well know. I want a two foot essay on the wizards of this time and what were the consequences of using such a powerful spell.

The bell rung and the students quickly got up, Hermione stared blankly at her text book as the words dark magic played through her mind.

"Hermione," Ginny said shaking her. "Class is over."

"Miss Grange, are you ok?" Flitwick's voice awoke Hermione. She looked up her eyes wide.

"I'm fine" Hermione said deciding against her better judgment not to tell him. She stuffed her books quickly in her bag and got up knocking over her chair she ran out of the class room leaving them puzzled. She stopped only when she was alone, she disappeared into a secret passage way she didn't even know she knew she found herself in one of the towers. She collapsed on the floor her limbs trembling. She yanked up her sleeve to see the lines on her arms glow blue. She yelped and rubbed at them trying to make them disappear. A sudden warm glow in the pit of her stomach disappeared and was replaced by a chill. The lines faded away into her skin. She left the room half an hour later and found herself lost within the castle. "Where am I?" she said looking up. She heard someone say her name before she blanked out


End file.
